A Marriage Most Convenient (Traducción)
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hermione lo perdió todo cuando se divorció. Draco lo perderá todo si no se casa antes de los 30. Un matrimonio entre ambos sería perfecto, incluso podría decirse que sería más que conveniente. La hija de Granger incluso se parecía a él. Draco se preguntaba por qué sería.
1. Capítulo 1

**NT : **¡Sorpresa! He decidido empezar otra traducción. Hace tiempo hablé con la autora de "A Marriage Most Convenient" y estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que trajera esta historia a la comunidad hispana. Sin embargo, entre unas cosas y otras, no había podido empezar a traducirla hasta ahora.  
Tenía muchas ganas de empezar otro tipo de proyecto, algo más fuerte y oscuro que "Mugglefied".  
Aclaro que el hecho de que haya empezado una nueva traducción no significa que vaya a abandonar la otra, ni mis propias historias.

Siempre con amor.

Cristy.

* * *

 **A marriage most convenient.  
Un matrimonio más que conveniente.**

 _Autora: AnneM . Oliver_  
 _Traductora: Cristy1994_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Hermione Granger ya había tenido un mal matrimonio y realmente no estaba buscando otro. Sin embargo, cuando su marido la dejó, también le dejó un montón de facturas y créditos que pagar. Si quería mantener su empresa y su casa debía hacerse con algo de dinero, y rápido._

 _A Draco Malfoy no le preocupaba casarse, pero su 30 cumpleaños estaba llegando, y con él la maldita realidad… Tenía que casarse, y pronto, si quería heredar la fortuna de su familia y la empresa de su padre._

 _Así que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy decidieron empezar un nuevo negocio conjunto, o en otras palabras, un matrimonio de conveniencia. Ella se casaría con él para que pudiera heredar su fortuna. Él se casaría con ella para que pudiera mantener su empresa, su casa… ¿y su hija? Espera, ¿sabía Draco que Hermione tenía una hija? ¿Y por qué tenía ojos grises, pelo rubio y un terrible parecido con él?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo: Cuatro años y nueve meses antes.**

* * *

—Perdona, no sabía que había alguien aquí —dijo Draco Malfoy mientras daba un par de pasos, adentrándose en la que había asumido era una habitación vacía en casa de Marcus Flint.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la luz proveniente de la luna, que brillaba a través de la ventana. Ella dejó de sujetar las cortinas con sus manos cuando lo oyó hablar.

—No te preocupes, me iré yo —dijo, empezando a caminar alrededor de la gran mesa de billar mientras Draco se dejaba caer en una silla junto a la chimenea.

—No tienes por qué irte. Tú llegaste antes, pero yo también me voy a quedar, si no te importa. —Se quitó la máscara negra de los ojos y la dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos. Tomó un gran trago de la copa que sostenía en la otra mano, y dijo—: Odio estas cosas, ¿tú no?

—¿Te refieres a los bailes de máscaras? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, a eso me refería —dijo. Se terminó la bebida de la copa, luego estiró las piernas y las cruzó, observando cómo la mujer de vestido blanco caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Al llegar a la pared más lejana, tocó con los dedos los palos de billar que colgaban de la misma—. Te he visto antes al otro lado del salón de baile, ya sabes —le dijo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo digo que te vi antes. Parecías familiar. Le dije a mi amigo que me resultabas familiar. —Lo que en realidad le dijo a su amigo Marcus Flint era que la mujer de la máscara y vestido blancos, la del pelo largo y rizado, era la mujer más hermosa de toda la mansión. Y eso que ni siquiera podía ver la mayor parte de su rostro. Él hizo una pausa durante unos segundos, consciente de que se encontraba a solas con ella. Cuando entró en la sala de billar de la mansión de su amigo sólo estaba tratando de escapar de su madre, que trataba de emparejarlo con alguien. Pero había tenido suerte al traspasar la puerta, porque la mujer de blanco le estaba esperando dentro.

Ese baile de máscaras era una farsa en muchos sentidos. Su madre había convencido a su amiga para acoger este evento y para que invitara a todos los sangre pura conocidos con el fin de que sus maravillosos hijos, Draco y Marcus, pudieran encontrar novias. Él sólo tenía 25 años, pero su madre ya estaba preocupada. Ella le recordaba que si no se casaba en el momento de cumplir los treinta perdería toda su herencia. Malfoy Manor, el dinero, el negocio, todo iba a ir a parar a manos de su insufrible primo, Talbert Malfoy. Esto se debía a algún desafortunado tipo de magia antigua que su querido y viejo tatara tarata tatara (¿Cuántos tatara eran?) tatarabuelo puso en su testamento, muchos siglos atrás.

Parecía que si los hombres Malfoy no se casaban a la edad de treinta años y daban un heredero tres años después, lo perdían todo y pasaba al siguiente primo más joven. Draco ya había hecho que sus abogados estudiaran el testamento minuciosamente y parecía que estaba blindado. Pero Draco todavía tenía un montón de tiempo. No iba a ser forzado a casarse antes de que él quisiera. Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera pasar un buen rato, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Se trata de un baile de máscaras —respondió ella, aunque no lo dijo con timidez. Ni siquiera había un atisbo de ello en sus palabras—. Se supone que nuestras identidades deben permanecer en secreto, Draco Malfoy.

—Mira, yo estoy en desventaja —dijo él. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de billar. Cogió una de las bolas y la lanzó a un agujero—. Me he quitado la máscara, así que tú sí sabes quién soy.

—Te hubiera reconocido de todos modos —dijo—. Tu pelo es muy distintivo.

—Si no supiera que eres sangre pura diría que yo también conozco tu identidad. Tu cabello también es muy distintivo —comentó él con una leve sonrisa. Por un momento había pensado que se trataba de su vieja enemiga de la niñez, Hermione Granger. Nunca había revelado su amor secreto por ella a ninguna persona mientras estaban en la escuela. No había ninguna razón para creer que hubiera sido invitada aquella noche, sobre todo porque era consciente de que su madre había dejado claro que sólo quería invitados que fueran sangre pura.

Ella sonrió y se puso de pie frente a él al otro lado de la mesa de billar. Tomó la bola blanca y la lanzó al aire, volviendo a sujetarla al caer.

—Sí, sólo asisten sangre pura esta noche, ¿verdad?

—En efecto, lo que significa que todos somos amigos aquí… así que puedes decirme tu nombre —suplicó, rodeando la mesa de billar y caminando hacia la enmascarada. Ella olía maravillosamente.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Probablemente también signifique que todos aquí somos familia. —Draco rió. Ella todavía tenía la bola blanca en la mano, pero él se acercó y se la quitó. Sus dedos rozaron levemente su mano. Ella bajó la mirada antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos grises.

—Te propongo algo, mujer misteriosa —comenzó a decir—, si golpeo la pelota ocho con la bola blanca y la meto en el agujero de más allá —Señaló una de las esquinas—, tendrás que quitarte la máscara. Ya no voy a conformarme con sólo saber tu nombre.

—Si no la metes, ¿qué consigo? —preguntó ella. Dio un paso más hacia él. Draco miró su cuerpo brevemente. Su vestido se ceñía a él, pero resaltaba sus pechos ya que los presionaba firmemente juntos, de modo que su escote era abundante y se desbordaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Se sintió hipnotizado. Él le tocó el hombro con un dedo, su mano todavía sujetando la bola blanca. Su dedo recorrió la longitud de su brazo.

Draco volvió a mirarla a los ojos, dio un paso más cerca y dijo:

—¿Qué quieres, amor? Dime tu precio. Ya sabes mi nombre. Ya sabes cómo soy. ¿Qué más quieres?

—¿Qué tal un beso? —respondió con confianza.

Él alzó la comisura de sus labios hacia un lado antes de reírse.

—Claro, amor. Tú ganas. —Tiró la bola blanca por encima del hombro. Esta aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo con un ruido sordo—. Perdí de vista la bola ocho. Tú ganas. Tú consigues el beso.

Hermione Granger no podía creer que estuviera siendo tan descarada, nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, era evidente que no sabía quién era, ¿y qué tenía de malo un beso? Siempre había querido saber lo que era besarlo, ¿cuándo iba a tener esa oportunidad otra vez?

Había ido allí con su amiga Kelly, que de hecho era sangre pura. Pero sobre todo también había ido porque necesitaba una noche lejos de su marido. Sólo llevaba casada seis meses y ya era infeliz, y realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Se casó con un fraude. Afirmó tantas cosas para conseguir que se casara con él, y ella creyó ciegamente cada mentira... especialmente aquella en la que dijo que quería una casa llena de niños, tal y como ella le había confiado una vez antes. Así que durante los últimos cuatro meses habían estado tratando y tratando de que se quedara embarazada. Pero Hermione lloraba cada mes cuando su periodo llegaba, y él la consolaba, le compraba regalos, y le decía que iban a intentarlo de nuevo el próximo mes.

Una maldita mierda.

Ella lo llamó al trabajo aquella mañana para decirle que estaba ovulando y que tenía que volver a casa de inmediato para que pudieran trabajar en lo que ella llamaba, "el proyecto bebé". Él le dijo que estaría en casa en breve, para el almuerzo y el 'postre'. Ella decidió darle una sorpresa y esperarle desnuda en su despacho de casa (algo que normalmente nunca haría). Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, completamente desnuda y con un poco de frío, cuando sonó un teléfono móvil. Pensó que debía de habérselo dejado en casa. Abrió el cajón donde estaba sonando el teléfono para responder cuando lo vio. Había un papel con una factura médica de una consulta muggle por un procedimiento al que se había sometido hacía más de seis meses, pero que todavía tenía que pagar. Se había realizado una… vasectomía.

Hermione empezó a temblar de ira, miedo y confusión. Miró la factura de nuevo. La fecha del procedimiento fue dos semanas antes de casarse. Había estado mintiéndole durante seis meses, abrazándola cuando lloraba, diciéndole que iban a tener un bebé pronto, pidiéndole que no se preocupara, que no temiera. Arrugó la factura y la hizo una bola. Cogió el teléfono, que seguía sonando, y lo tiró contra la pared. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, se vistió, salió de casa y fue a la de su amiga. Ésta le pidió que fuera con ella a ese baile, y por Merlín, ella decidió que iba a salir y divertirse aquella noche, y dejar que Kevin volviera a casa y se preguntara dónde estaba, y que se preocupara, y hacerlo esperar. Él le había mentido durante seis meses, así que ¿qué malo había si ella le mentía ahora?

Hermione se volvió ligeramente para que sus nalgas dieran contra la mesa de billar. Luego se apartó de la mesa, impulsándose con las dos manos, y empezó a rodearlo con un brillo casi depredador en sus ojos. Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy guapo. Tenía una buena estructura ósea, bellos ojos, era alto e inteligente. Él probablemente haría bebés hermosos, y Hermione se preguntó qué diría su marido si un día se acercara a él y le dijera: "Cariño, adivina qué… ¡por fin estoy embarazada!

¿Finalmente admitiría su engaño? Ella no lo creía. La única cosa que sucedería era que finalmente podría tener el hijo que tan desesperadamente quería. Si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, quizás nunca podría conseguirla de nuevo.

Él seguía sonriendo cuando ella dijo:

—Tal vez ahora no quiero un beso.

—Ah... te estás retractando de una ganga, ¿verdad? Eso no es muy noble. —Él extendió la mano y tiró de uno de sus largos rizos—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Oh, Draco Malfoy, no tienes ni idea —dijo ella con profundidad. Decidió que, si quería seguir ocultando su identidad necesitaba empezar por su voz. Estaba segura de que pondría el grito en el cielo si descubría quién era ella. Pero ahora él también la rodeaba como si fuera un gran felino de la selva y ella su presa. El único problema con eso era que ella estaba más que dispuesta a ser capturada.

Ella levantó un dedo y lo puso en su mejilla. Él levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, dime tus términos, amor.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que podía oírlo. Ella se movió de manera que la espalda de Draco estuviera contra la mesa. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, a punto de dejarlo todo, a punto de huir y esconderse, cuando él alzó el pulgar, frotó la yema sobre el labio que se estaba mordiendo y dejó al descubierto sus dientes.

—¿Y bien?

Su pulgar todavía estaba cerca de su boca, por lo que ella alzó la mano para sostener la suya. Besó el pulgar levemente, y a continuación, en un acto que era pura locura y que ella nunca hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido una máscara en el rostro, puso la punta del dedo pulgar en sus labios y lo introdujo en su boca. Él cerró los ojos.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —dijo finalmente, dejando caer su pulgar. Ella se acercó, abrió la cremallera de su vestido y lo dejó caer a sus pies. Sólo llevaba unas bragas debajo.

Contuvo el impulso de envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos. Estaba a punto de gritar, de repente tenía miedo. Él se aflojó la corbata, y tirándola al suelo se acercó a ella y tomó su máscara entre sus manos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es la cosa, Draco. No vas a saber nunca mi nombre o quién soy. Esas son mis condiciones.

Los ojos del hombre la miraron de arriba abajo.

—Puedo ver tu aspecto, amor, pero parece como si fueras tú quien sostuviera todas las cartas, hablando en sentido figurado, por supuesto, ya que no hay ningún lugar en el que puedas esconder cartas en este momento. Está bien, hacemos esto a tu manera. Yo juego si tú juegas.

Sacó su varita del interior de su chaqueta y cerró la puerta. Luego la puso en la mesa, y se desnudó lentamente. Al igual que un sensual sueño erótico, cuando ambos estuvieron con nada más que su ropa interior, se miraron el uno al otro durante unos instantes que parecían no tener fin.

Draco se acercó a ella de nuevo. Ella se retiró.

—Sólo quiero besarte. Puedes seguir manteniendo tu maldita máscara si quieres —dijo.

Ella asintió. Él puso la mano detrás de su cabeza y tiró de ella hacia él lentamente. Su pecho se movía con cada respiración profunda que daba. Él deseaba devorar sus carnosos labios, probarlos, poseerlos. Puso su boca sobre la de ella. Sabía más dulce de lo que imaginaba. La boca de ella parecía luchar. El beso no fue suave, tampoco demasiado fuerte.

Las puntas de sus rosados pechos tocaron el pecho de Draco, que con la otra mano abarcó uno de sus senos antes de pellizcarle el pezón. Mantuvo su mano derecha en su exuberante pelo largo y rizado. No podía creer que eso fuera real. Esas cosas no sucedían en la vida real… Maldita sea, solamente había entrado en esa habitación porque estaba aburrido y quería estar solo, y ahora estaba recibiendo más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

El pulso de Hermione latía cada vez más fuerte. Las manos de Draco estaban por todas partes. No se sentía como ella misma. Nunca se había sentido tan atractiva, tan erótica ni tan consciente de sí misma antes. Y aunque parecía estar haciendo algo horrible por encontrarse en esas condiciones con Draco Malfoy, no se preocupaba por eso ahora. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ambos estaban desnudos y él la había subido sobre el terciopelo de la mesa de billar. Pasó las manos por su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello, siguiendo por sus pechos, estómago… Ella apretó sus piernas, y casi le dijo que parara.

Él sintió su vacilación, y si hubiera sido un hombre mejor, un buen hombre, le hubiera dado a aquella mujer misteriosa la oportunidad de echarse atrás… pero él no era un santo. Era demasiado tarde para eso.

A medida que sus dedos empezaron a acariciar entre sus piernas y su boca a lamer sus pechos, ella se percató que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, por lo que se inclinó y lo agarró con la mano. Era largo y grueso. Movió la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocando que él gimiera de placer. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho y dijo:

—Sí, amor, así.

A Hermione le parecía que todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero luego pensó que aquello no era una maldita cita, sino un encuentro de una noche con un amante. No tenía que haber un juego previo cuando dos "supuestos extraños" hacían el amor sobre una mesa de billar. Ella siguió masturbándolo con sus manos y lo besó en la boca de nuevo, con más fuerza, con hambre.

Él tomó la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mano y hundió la lengua en su boca con más profundidad, explorando todos los rincones. Ella sabía bien, dulce, como el chocolate y la menta. Él se separó de su boca y regresó a su pecho, chupando con esmero sus pezones mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y gemía.

Él la miró con deseo.

—Dime tu nombre —rogó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Él puso una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Entonces empezó a decirle cosas sucias al oído. Por lo general ella odiaba ese tipo de cosas, pero había algo liberador en tener a Draco Malfoy diciéndole cosas "sucias" a ella mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales. Sexo. No era amor. No estaban haciendo el amor. Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, era algo primitivo, básico y natural, y si tenía suerte, ella podría quedar embarazada.

—Merlín, no tengo protección. Déjame coger mi varita. —Él se inclinó para cogerla pero ella entró en pánico, la tomó antes que él y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Entonces tomó ejemplo de su marido y mintió.

—Está bien, me cuido, no pasará nada. —Ella lo empujó de manera que fuera él quien quedara tumbado sobre la mesa, besó su pecho y pasó una pierna por encima de su cadera, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y lo envolvió por completo. Ella presionó sus manos contra sus hombros y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre él. Tenía el control. Él arqueó su cuerpo entero debajo de ella, gimiendo de placer.

La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás. Él tenía las manos en sus caderas, pero se trasladaron a sus pechos. Ella pensó que podría morir de placer, pero continuó moviéndose sobre su cuerpo. Luego se inclinó hacia delante, aplastando los senos contra su pecho.

Draco recorría su espalda, caderas y piernas con los dedos. Ella se incorporó de nuevo y se sentó en posición vertical. Las inquietas manos de Malfoy fueron de sus pechos a su estómago. La habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas podía distinguir su cuerpo, pero se sentía maravilloso. Ella era hermosa.

Él empezó a gemir y hacer sonidos guturales debajo de ella. No le importaba. Lo más probable era que no volviera a ver a esa mujer de nuevo... aunque quería volver a verla. Quería "verla" ahora.

Él abrió los ojos. Los de aquella mujer estaban cerrados, y ella continuaba moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre él, que sujetaba sus caderas para ayudarla. Ella era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca, incluso con una máscara en su cara. Los labios de la joven se separaron, su respiración empezó a salir en pequeñas y cortas ráfagas, y por fin profirió el primer sonido, una palabra...

—Sí...

Sus caderas seguían un patrón circular sobre él, y cuando sus manos acariciaron sus propios pechos él ya estaba fuera de control. La sentía tan cerca. Él puso el dedo pulgar en su sexo en el momento justo para ayudarla a llegar. Draco no necesitaba más, porque tan pronto como ella llegó a su clímax él también lo hizo. La fuerza de su clímax fue tan fuerte que sus caderas se levantaron de la mesa, levantándola. Ella cayó hacia delante, encima de él. Cuando todo terminó ninguno se podía mover. Permaneció dentro de ella, y ella encima de él. Luego, en un acto que era casi insoportablemente dulce, él se estiró, deslizó los dedos por su espalda, luego los enredó en su pelo para después volver a tomar su cara y obligarla a mirarlo. Draco besó sus labios con dulzura.

Él la movió para que estuviera a su lado y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Eso la sorprendió. Ella no sabía qué decir o hacer. Finalmente, él habló primero.

—Voy a tener que comprarle a Flint una nueva mesa de billar.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una sonrisa. Se incorporó, se sentó con la mano sobre su estómago y se rió. Él le frotó un dedo por la cara y dijo:

—Déjame ver tu rostro, por favor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Está bien, pero vamos a limpiar esto y a vestirnos antes.

Ella se bajó de la mesa de billar antes que él y se vistió mucho más rápido que Draco, pero también era cierto que ella tenía menos que ponerse. Él se puso detrás de ella y cerró la cremallera de su vestido a la espalda. Besó su hombro desnudo antes de alzar las manos y tocar su máscara, pero ella se volvió hacia él rápidamente.

—Todavía no, un momento —se apresuró a decir—. Creo que he dejado mi bolso y mi varita junto a la ventana. Estaban ahí cuando entraste en la habitación. ¿Podrías traérmelos?

El asintió y se puso la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Cuando llegó retiró las cortinas, pero no vio ningún bolso ni ninguna varita.

—Lo siento, amor, pero aquí no hay nada.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala. Estaba solo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NT : **Este capítulo era cortito, así que aquí lo tenéis :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cuatro años y nueve meses después.**

* * *

 _"Una gran renta es la mejor receta para la felicidad de la que he oído hablar nunca." —Jane Austen._

 _"Unos buenos ingresos es lo único que una mujer quiere de un hombre." —Draco Malfoy._

 _"Unos buenos ingresos no es lo más importante en una relación, pero no duele tenerlos." —Hermione Granger._

* * *

—Te digo que estás jodido, Malfoy —dijo Marcus Flint—. Has estado esperando, esperando y esperando… ahora te quedan exactamente tres meses para cumplir los treinta años y aquí estás, todavía soltero, con tu estúpido primo detrás de ti con los ojos abiertos como platos, esperando heredar todo lo que es legítimamente tuyo.

—¡Todavía tengo tiempo! —se quejó Draco. Sí, todavía tenía tres meses para casarse. Diablos, era consciente de que se le hacía tarde, pero no necesitaba a Marcus Flint para decirle eso—. Hazme un favor, Flint, y vuelve al trabajo, o vuelve al hotel y prepárate para el maldito banquete de esta noche. Haz algo más que simplemente estar aquí y molestarme. Uno de los dos debería estar haciendo algo constructivo, ¿no crees?

—Creo que deberías considerar seriamente anunciar tu compromiso esta noche en el banquete, a todos. Incluso si es un matrimonio puramente de conveniencia, incluso si tienes que contratar a alguien para casarse contigo. Tienes que protegerte, Malfoy —comentó Marcus.

—Te refieres a que tengo que proteger mi dinero y mis bienes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco—. Por extraño que te parezca, quisiera casarme por amor.

—¡Nunca pensé que escucharía a Draco Malfoy soltar unas palabras así de estúpidas, tontas y románticas! —ladró su amigo.

—¿Por qué crees que he esperado tanto? No soy tonto ni un maldito romántico, soy el mejor hombre que conozco y me merezco lo mejor, y lo mejor es casarme por amor.

Marcus se echó a reír.

—Será mejor que te contentes con casarte con alguien que esté contenta con tu dinero, porque no tienes tiempo para enamorarte. ¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde? —preguntó.

—¿No es evidente? —respondió Draco, levantando los brazos en el aire—. Estoy sentado en un banco del parque, en medio del estúpido parque, cerca de un hotel, en un centro vacacional mientras estoy de vacaciones, así que supongo que planeo hacer eso, estar de vacaciones. Y la gente piensa que yo soy el tonto.

—Lo que tú digas, Malfoy. —Flint sacudió la cabeza con disgusto—. Cuando tu primo Talbert sea el nuevo presidente de Malfoy Global y sea el nuevo dueño de Malfoy Manor, tenga todo tu maldito dinero y propiedades, al menos te quedará un banco en un parque, ¿verdad? —Su amigo se alejó, molesto. Mientras se marchaba se dio la vuelta y dijo—: ¡Buena suerte en encontrar a alguien de la que enamorarte y casarte mientras estás sentado en un banco del parque, Malfoy! ¡Hasta esta noche!

—Gracias —dijo Draco sarcásticamente. Cerró los ojos. Sabía que el tiempo había terminado. En el fondo sabía que nunca podría casarse por amor. Había estado esperando eso durante tanto tiempo... Pero sólo había existido una mujer con la que alguna vez había tenido una relación especial, con la que alguna vez pensó que le gustaría casarse y, maldición, sólo había pasado una noche con ella. Y de eso hacía cinco años. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era su aspecto, ni su nombre. Flint tenía razón, quizás él sólo era un idiota romántico que iba a perderlo todo por estar haciendo el tonto.

Sintió que alguien le acariciaba la rodilla. Al abrir los ojos, una niña de no más de cuatro años, con cabello rubio rizado y ojos grisáceos, alzaba una mano sosteniendo dos flores.

—Señor, parece triste, ¿quiere una flor? —preguntó ella.

—¿A cuánto las vendes? —preguntó Draco, siempre pesimista.

—No sea tonto, son gratis. ¿Quiere la azul o la rosada?

—Soy hombre, así que creo que prefiero la azul… pero dame la rosa —bromeó Draco—. ¿De dónde sacaste esas flores?

—Las he cogido de allí —dijo, señalando hacia un pequeño espacio de flores silvestres cerca de un pequeño arbolado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que no debes coger flores de un parque público? Si todo el mundo recogiera las flores no quedaría ninguna para que los demás disfrutaran de ellas.

Ahora era la niña la que fruncía el ceño.

—Pero sólo he cogido dos, una para mí y otra para ti. ¿Quieres la rosa o no?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó él— ¿Y nadie te dijo que no hablaras con extraños? ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Si no hablo contigo no puedo decirte mi nombre —razonó ella. Intentó subirse en el banco a su lado, pero claramente tenía problemas para lograrlo. Draco suspiró y, disgustado, buscó con la mirada un adulto que pareciera estar buscando a su hija perdida. Al no ver a nadie, suspiró y ayudó a la niña a subir al banco—. Gracias.

—Por lo menos eres una persona educada y no tienes mocos saliendo de tu nariz. Odio a los niños con mocos —dijo Draco.

—Odio las uvas —respondió ella—. Me llamo Alice.

—Mi nombre es Draco —dijo él, igual de formal. Ella le ofreció la flor rosa y él la tomó.

Ella sonrió y dijo.

—Draco es dragón en latín, ¿lo sabías?

Draco se quedó perplejo.

—¿Cómo infiernos lo sabes? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Infiernos es una palabra muy fea —le reprendió—. Ayer cumplí cuatro años. Tuve una fiesta y todo. Mi papá no vino, pero está bien, ya no viene a verme muy a menudo, mamá y papá están divorciados.

—El infierno no es una palabra fea. Es un lugar justo bajo nosotros, que probablemente visitaré algún día. Lamento que tu padre no haya venido y feliz y tardío cumpleaños ¿Cómo sabías que Draco era dragón en latín.

—Mi mamá me está enseñando latín —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Draco, totalmente serio.

—Eres gracioso —dijo ella como su respuesta.

—Tu mamá te está enseñando latín con cuatro años, y aun así me llamas gracioso. ¿Dónde está tu madre? Creo que necesito enseñarle algunas cosas, como cómo evitar que su hija sea secuestrada, por amor de Dios. No deberías estar sola.

—No estoy sola, estoy contigo —dijo. Ella bajó del banco—. Estoy con mi niñera, se ha dormido de nuevo. Lo hace a menudo, está ahí. —La niña señaló a una anciana que estaba profundamente dormida en otro banco al otro lado del parque.

—Bueno, vamos a despertarla. —Draco se levantó y comenzó a cruzar el parque. La niña levantó la mano y tomó la suya. Draco frunció el ceño y apartó su mano de la de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cogiendo tu mano —respondió de manera natural.

—Bueno, pues no lo hagas. Tu mano es pegajosa —dijo con voz ronca. La niña de repente parecía triste, lo que hizo que Draco se sintiera perplejo y un tanto "malo" por alguna extraña razón—. Lo que te da mucha suerte porque me gustan las manos pegajosas, venga, coge mi mano. —bufó extendiendo la mano, y ella felizmente la tomó.

Antes de llegar a la mujer mayor dormida, oyó a otra mujer gritar el nombre de la niña.  
Volvió la cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz. La niña dijo:

—¡Ahí está mi mami!

Draco miró a la mujer que estaba gritando el nombre de la niña mientras corría hacia ellos, y su respiración casi se detuvo. Era Hermione Granger.

Hermione cogió a la niña en brazos y luego dijo:

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, jovencita? —Finalmente, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco Malfoy y, sin apenas poder respirar, dijo—: ¿Draco? Oh Dios. Gracias, Malfoy. Empecé a subir las escaleras hacia el hotel y vi a mi niñera, pero no a mi hija. Estaba tan preocupada que no pude evitar volver... Mi niñera debe de haberse vuelto a dormir. Estoy tan agradecida de que hayas sido tú quien la encontrara. Muchas gracias por haberme dado a mi hija. —Hermione estaba casi sin aliento cuando terminó la frase, pero Draco pudo sentir el agradecimiento en cada una de sus palabras. Especialmente cuando le había dado las gracias por "darle" a su hija.

Él le sonrió.

—De nada, Hermione. —Luego le sonrió a Alice y le dijo—: De nada a ti también, señorita Alice.


	3. Capítulo 3

**NT : **Estoy realmente sorprendida por la aceptación que está teniendo esta historia a pesar de sólo llevar un par de capítulos. Leo todos vuestros reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que os gusta. Gracias a vosotros por estar ahí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Sentado en un banco.**

* * *

" _La felicidad en el matrimonio es una cuestión de azar_." —Jane Austen.

" _La felicidad en el matrimonio es simplemente una cuestión de hacer que suceda_." —Draco Malfoy.

" _La felicidad en el matrimonio es totalmente imposible_." —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione abrazó a su hija y siguió diciéndole que no debía alejarse de su niñera, que no debía hablar con extraños y que no debía preocupar a su mamá. Draco se preguntó qué era lo que se suponía que "debía" hacer.

—¿Entonces esta niña es tuya? —preguntó Draco. Hermione colocó los pies de su hija en el suelo y le dedicó a Draco una mirada mordaz.

—Sí, Draco, ésta es mi hija —dijo con desdén.

—No se parece a ti —comentó él.

—¿Y qué?

—Recuerdo haber visto a tu marido una vez, y tampoco se parece a él —dijo, sin tacto.

Hermione resopló.

—Eso a veces sucede.

—Tú tienes ojos marrones, ella tiene ojos azules —señaló Draco.

Alice miró a Draco y dijo:

—Mamá dice que mis ojos son más grises que azules, ¿ves? —Se acercó más a Draco, abrió los ojos ampliamente y Draco comenzó a inclinarse hacia la niña, pero Hermione rápidamente apartó a su hija de él.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reflexionar un momento más sobre esos extraños ojos, la niñera de Hermione corrió hacia ellos, exasperada:

—¡Oh, señorita Granger, señorita Granger, sólo he cerrado los ojos por un breve instante! —Tomó la mano de la niña de la mano de su madre.

—Ingrid, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no puedes cerrar los ojos cuando cuidas a Alice —dijo Hermione con firmeza—. Ella es un bicho, y en sólo un segundo de quitarle el ojo de encima puede suceder una tragedia, como que se encuentre con Draco Malfoy. —Hermione se volvió hacia Draco y sonrió para que pudiera ver que estaba bromeando. Luego se volvió hacia la niñera y continuó—: Llévala a nuestra suite del hotel, por favor.

—Adiós, Draco —dijo Alice, moviendo la manita—. Espero que te sientas más feliz pronto.

—Sí, bueno, gracias joven Alice. Yo espero que nadie te rapte mientras tu niñera duerme y tu mamá está fuera, quién sabe dónde —dijo Draco. Podía ver a Hermione frunciendo el ceño por el rabillo del ojo, y eso lo entretenía sin fin.

Hermione respiró hondo para no maldecir a Malfoy delante de su hija.

—Te veré más tarde, cariño. —Besó la mejilla de su hija y la observó mientras se alejaban. Luego se volvió hacia Draco y le dijo—: No digas cosas sobre secuestros de niños, Malfoy, puedes asustarla. Intenta usar el cerebro que supongo que sigue en tu cabeza, ¿no?

—Creo que es bueno decirle a los niños la verdad absoluta, Hermione —respondió Draco con una sonrisa astuta—. A diferencia de ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero estaba segura de que significaba algo.  
Draco quiso reírse de la manera tan pronunciada en que fruncía el ceño, pero en su lugar preguntó:

—¿Por qué tu niñera te llamó señorita Granger? Creía que te habías casado con algún estúpido americano hace unos años.

—Lo hice. Él era canadiense, y ahora estamos divorciados, él se quedó allí y yo estoy de vuelta... ¿por qué estoy diciendo esto? No cambies de tema, ¿por qué has dicho que yo no le digo la verdad a mi hija? ¿Y por qué ha dicho ella que estabas triste?

Draco se sentó en el banco más cercano y palmeó el sitio a su lado. Hermione lo imitó y también se sentó. Él ignoró su primera pregunta y respondió a la segunda, sólo vagamente.

—No estoy triste, creo que ha delirado un poco. Me ha dicho que le estás enseñando latín… un poco joven, ¿no? —Draco todavía tenía la flor rosa en la mano.

—Creo que un niño nunca es demasiado joven para aprender. Además, sólo le estoy enseñando unas cuantas palabras. ¿Y no sabes que acusar de delirio a un niño es una cosa terrible? Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre tu moral. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en este balneario?

—Estoy de vacaciones —dijo—. ¿Y tú? —Giró la flor entre sus dedos y accidentalmente cayó al suelo. Empezó a levantarse para recuperarla pero ella se puso de pie más rápido.

—Estoy aquí para un banquete y un baile organizado por tu viejo amigo Marcus Flint —respondió. Ella se agachó y cogió la flor rosa. Draco inclinó la cabeza para disfrutar de la vista. Bonitas piernas... buen trasero... cintura pequeña... busto bonito... ella seguía siendo una mujer extremadamente atractiva. Ni siquiera notó que se había dado cuenta de su mirada. Ella le entregó la flor y él la tomó con una sonrisa. Volvió a sentarse a su lado—. Realmente no estoy invitada, pero vengo con Harry. Espero encontrar algunos nuevos socios de negocios, ya que estoy empezando uno de antigüedades desde cero aquí en Inglaterra, aunque también voy a visitar algunos lugares antes de volver a casa con mi gente.

—¿Te mudas con tus padres? —Se echó a reír—. Eso es gracioso.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Dejó de reír.

—Oh, ¿no estabas bromeando? —preguntó. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme. Supongo que ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Draco. —Y dicho aquello comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, espera, espera. Trae tu culo de vuelta aquí, Granger —exigió. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Él acarició el banco. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada que sin duda transmitía que no estaba dispuesta a volver. Draco acarició el banco de nuevo, por si acaso.

Ella permaneció de pie.

—¿Por qué vuelves a casa de tus padres? ¿Y por qué inicias un negocio desde cero? —preguntó.

Al final ella se sentó de nuevo, pero decidió no decirle toda la verdad.

—No he encontrado un lugar para vivir, y como me he mudado a un país diferente tengo que empezar a hacer nuevos contactos de negocios. —Él no tenía por qué saber que no tenía dinero para conseguir una casa propia, ya que su marido tomó todo su dinero y se quedó con su negocio. Ella no se preocupa por esas cosas. Tenía a su hija, que era todo lo que siempre había querido. Se relajó en el banco y fijó la vista en el cielo azul sobre ellos—. Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —Se refería al día, al cielo, a la sensación de estar viva... él podía interpretarlo como quisiera. Ella estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en Inglaterra y de tener a su hija.

—Sí —respondió él mientras miraba directamente su hermoso rostro.

Ella sintió algo suave acariciarle la mejilla, por lo que lo miró rápidamente. Él apartó la flor rosa de ella cuando se volvió. Ninguno comentó aquella extraña acción. Draco no sabía por qué lo había hecho, y ella no sabía por qué deseaba que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Hermione sintió un divertido cosquilleo en los dedos de sus pies. Pensó que podría haberse sonrojado. Recordó la última vez que vio a Draco, en otro baile, la noche que concibió a su hija. Ella preguntó de repente:

—¿Vas al baile de Marcus?

—Desafortunadamente.

—¿Tan malo te parece?

—Tengo que anunciar mi compromiso esta noche, en esa pequeña velada —admitió—. No quería hacerlo, pero creo que es el momento.

Hermione sintió una completa decepción al enterarse de que estaba comprometido, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse de esa manera.

—¿Sabe tu prometida que temes anunciar vuestro compromiso? —preguntó con una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, no tengo prometida —dijo Draco con tristeza. Empezó a mover el tallo de la flor entre los dedos. Se detuvo y volvió a acariciar su mejilla con ella. Esta vez ella lo apartó con un ligero movimiento de la mano. Él la dejó en el banco, entre ellos.

—Estoy confundida —comentó, recogiendo la pequeña flor.

Él la miró con intensidad.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estás.

Cuando no obtuvo ningún otro comentario por su parte, Hermione dijo:

—En serio, Malfoy, me sorprende que todavía no estés casado, pero ¿cómo vas a anunciar un compromiso si ni siquiera tienes prometida?

—Es complicado, pero todo se resume al hecho de que tengo que casarme antes de los treinta. Me gustaría estar casado, pero hace años que no veo a la única mujer con la que he querido casarme. Al parecer ella no me quiere —dijo. De hecho no había querido ni que viera su rostro. No iba a decirle que sólo había tratado con ella una noche, en un baile, que se había acostado con ella pero que luego se había ido antes de revelar su identidad. No quería sonar lamentable. Él frunció el ceño y dijo—: ¿Sientes lástima por mí?

—No —respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero tampoco te creo.

Tomó la flor de su mano, sus dedos tocando ligeramente los de ella mientras lo hacía. La ligera acción le hizo tragar saliva y apretar las piernas. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado, pero luego él tocó la punta de la nariz de Hermione con la flor.

—Eso es probablemente inteligente por tu parte. Nunca creas a un hombre cuando te pregunte si sientes pena por él. Probable esté mintiendo.

—Eres extraño, Draco —dijo ella. Todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

De repente sintió la necesidad de besarla, aunque nunca había querido besar a ninguna mujer con tanta fuerza desde que se encontró a esa mujer misteriosa sola en la sala de billar, todos esos años antes. Era extraño. Ella era Hermione Granger y él quería besarla. Él siguió mirándola y ella le devolvió la mirada, pero pronto se levantó del banco.

—Me tengo que ir. —Él no tenía que irse, no tenía nada que hacer, pero sabía que si no se iba pronto no podría retener el impulso de besarla. Y eso podría ser desastroso. Después de todo tendría que encontrar a una mujer para casarse pronto, probablemente aquella noche, y Hermione Granger se acababa de divorciar, tenía una niña y era una hija de muggles. Así que no había manera de que pudieran casarse. Por otra parte, si la besaba, tenía la sensación de que sentiría la absoluta necesidad de casarse con ella. Y eso no podía ser.  
A pesar de que se había levantado para irse, volvió a sentarse de nuevo y siguió mirándola.

—Draco, me estás mirando —dijo ella.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que eras tú quien me estaba mirando a mí —respondió en voz baja. Se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a su rostro para besarla, cuando un momento de lucidez lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que pensó que se caería del banco—. Dale las gracias a tu hija por la flor, porque de repente me siento mucho más feliz. —Se volvió a poner de pie para irse. Iba a volver a verla aquella noche en el baile, y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Ella también se puso de pie.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas triste y que mi hija estaba delirando.

—Eso es una cosa terrible que decir acerca de un niño, Granger. —Se rió y se metió la flor rosa en el bolsillo. Decidió que la guardaría como recuerdo de aquel día. También decidió que Hermione Granger podría ser la persona perfecta para acordar un matrimonio de conveniencia, después de todo. Él pensaría en ello hasta la noche. Conociéndola, ella probablemente le diría que el que estaba delirando era él, y tal vez tuviera razón, o quizás estuviera teniendo la idea más lúcida de toda su vida.

Ella le dedicó otra de sus miradas intolerables, y a él le encantó.

—Me atengo a mi evaluación previa, Draco Malfoy, te has vuelto muy raro en tu vejez.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, pero él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. La sensación de su mano en el brazo, incluso a través de su blusa y el jersey, la hacía sentir ardor en su interior.

—Y yo me atengo a mi teoría, amor.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, conmocionada porque él volviera a llamarla "amor". Así fue como la llamó esa noche, hace tanto tiempo. Sin duda no sospechaba nada, ¿verdad? Ella preguntó con nerviosismo:

—¿Qué teoría es esa?

La teoría de que sería la esposa perfecta. Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—No te gustaría saberla.

Dejó caer su brazo y ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, alejándose de él pero volviéndose un par de veces para mirarlo. Él seguía de pie junto al banco con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Finalmente se dijo a sí misma:

—Creo que está delirando.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Habitaciones de hotel:**

* * *

" _Las mujeres solteras tienen una propensión terrible a ser pobres, lo cual es un muy fuerte argumento a favor del matrimonio._ " —Jane Austen.

" _Los hombres solteros tienen una propensión terrible a atraer a mujeres solteras que sólo les quieren por su dinero_." —Draco Malfoy

" _Las mujeres solteras siempre deben tener dinero escondido en una cuenta bancaria secreta, porque de lo contrario, tienen una propensión terrible a ser unas aprovechadas una vez que se casan_." —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione se acomodó en su habitación de hotel y abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco. Su habitación daba al mar. Ni siquiera había pensado acudir a ese evento ya que acababa de llegar de nuevo al país hacía muy poco tiempo, pero en el último momento decidió ir. Harry y Ginny habían sido invitados y la convencieron de que sería una buena idea. Ella pensó que no podría ser malo tratar de restablecer contactos, hacer nuevos amigos y dejar que la gente supiera que estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra.

Hermione había estado en Canadá durante tres años pero se trasladó de nuevo a Inglaterra después de su divorcio. No era tanto una cuestión de nostalgia lo que la trajo de nuevo a su país de origen... no, eso no era todo. También tenía problemas financieros. Había tenido una exitosa galería de arte en Canadá que acogía antigüedades y pinturas raras, y todo lo había conseguido ella sola, por sí misma. Tenía una casa bastante grande, dos coches, podía pagar una escuela de preescolar privada a su hija Alice... Pero la alfombra proverbial fue sacada de debajo de sus pies de un tirón... en forma de divorcio, con una gran " **D** " mayúscula.

No fue una verdadera sorpresa, su matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso desde el día en el que llegó a casa de San Mungo y le dijo a su marido:

—¿Sabes una cosa, Kevin? Estoy embarazada, y los dos sabemos que no eres el padre.

Sin embargo, su farsa de matrimonio y familia continuó de manera convincente por varios años más, tanto que la familia cruzó el océano y se trasladó a Canadá. Pero cuando Kevin se enamoró de una mujer llamada Lauren y le pidió el divorcio todo se vino abajo.

Hermione pensó: "claro, por qué no". No se amaban, habían llegado a ser más como amigos, o incluso como simples conocidos en vez de amantes o compañeros de vida, así que ella le dijo que no habría problema con el divorcio. Entonces, él comenzó a pedir. Ella tenía mucho más dinero que él, por lo que exigía un reparto de la diferencia. Hermione cerró la boca y le dijo a su abogado que le diera todo lo que quisiera. No contento con eso, Kevin dijo:

—¿Sabes qué? Tu empresa tiene más éxito que la mía, así que quiero una parte de ella también.

Hermione le dijo que se quedara con la maldita empresa entera. Pero luego también quiso la casa. Ella amaba esa casa, pero también se la dio. El colmo llegó cuando quiso la custodia compartida de su hija. Hermione dijo que no tan fuerte que pudo leerse en el aire las letras 'N' y 'O' bien grandes. Podía quedarse con todo, pero no iba a quitarle a su hija. De hecho, él la había utilizado como arma para que conseguir todo lo que había querido tras el divorcio, ese era su as bajo la manga. "Dame lo que quiero o le cuento a todo el mundo lo de tu hija". Y aun así tuvo el valor de decir que la quería, que la crió desde que nació y que aunque no fuera su padre biológico, quería formar parte de su vida. Y una mierda. Seguramente hubiera leído todas esas "conmovedoras" palabras de una novela de Nicholas Sparks.

Por eso Hermione se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en su vida. Se escapó. Le daría al estúpido de su exmarido todo el dinero que tenía, su negocio y su casa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmar un papelito donde renunciara a los derechos sobre la custodia de "su" hija. Fue un pequeño precio a pagar.

Ella empacó lo que le quedaba, que no era mucho, y regresó a Inglaterra con su hija y la vieja niñera de sesenta y siete años de su hija. Al haberse quedado en la ruina tuvo que volver a casa de sus padres temporalmente. Estaba decidida a construir un nuevo negocio aquí en Londres, y acudir a ese banquete y a ese baile podía resultar una buena manera de volver a establecer contactos. A pesar de que era un baile informal, al ser organizado por Marcus Flint e ir con Draco Malfoy le aseguraba el conocer a muchos socios de negocios potenciales ese fin de semana. Además, al último baile al que asistió con Draco Malfoy no resultó del todo mal. Se volvió hacia su maleta, sacó una foto de su hija del interior y la colocó sobre la cómoda. Cerró la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

* * *

Draco se había sorprendido al ver a Hermione Granger ese día. Lo último que había oído de ella era que estaba en Canadá, y que estaba casada. Al parecer también tenía una niña, una hija de sólo cuatro años de edad. Cuatro años. Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama de su habitación suite de hotel y pensó en ello. ¿No fue hace cuatro años cuando la vio por última vez? En realidad no estaba seguro de ello. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? No importaba. Iba a verla esa noche, en el banquete y el baile.

No estaba al tanto de que estuviera en la lista de invitados, y tal vez no lo estaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz de que estuviera allí, y recién divorciada. Las cosas podrían ir mejor de lo que esperaba. Actuaría como si ese pequeño banquete y baile se tratara de un evento de bienvenida para nuevos y antiguos clientes, o socios de negocios, como si fuera una manera de dar las gracias a todos por haber hecho negocios con él durante el último año.

Lo que realmente era un reto para Draco Malfoy era encontrar una esposa. Necesitaba una antes de tres meses o su herencia se esfumaría. Había accedido a que su socio de negocios, Marcus Flint, organizara todo aquello como último recurso para poder llevar a cabo el que debía ser un matrimonio inminente. Pero para ello necesitaba encontrar una esposa, así que Flint invitó a cada mujer respetable del mundo mágico con edades comprendidas entre los 18 y los 38.  
No necesitaba una esposa. Ni siquiera quería una. Sin embargo, era requisito indispensable si quería mantener su casa, su negocio y su forma de vida en general. Él ya había ido acercándose a tres posibles candidatas, pero todo eso había cambiado con la vuelta de Hermione Granger a Londres.

Estaba tan guapa como siempre. Todavía era delgada, atractiva… y algo susceptible. Como cuando le había dicho aquella tarde que debería mantener un ojo en su hija ya que era evidente que su anciana niñera no lo hacía, y ella le había dicho que se ocupara de sus asuntos. Draco sonrió al recordar su mirada antes de agarrar la pegajosa manita de su hija, de despertar a su niñera y de mandarlas a ambas de vuelta al hotel.

Podría ser una esposa decente, y tal vez su difunto viejo abuelo no se revolviera mucho en su tumba de sangre pura si Draco se casara con ella, sangre sucia. Y no es que no lo hiciera porque no le doliera, sino porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo muerto... Aun así, ella todavía era muy, muy guapa. Casi tan guapa como su mujer misteriosa, ¡y eso que ella no tenía una máscara en su cara!

Todavía tenía varias horas antes del baile, por lo que decidió ir a la habitación de Hermione Granger. Quería hablar con ella un poco más antes de que se anunciara su compromiso esta noche. Él obtuvo su número de habitación en la recepción. Tenía una habitación doble, por lo que supuso que su hija y la niñera dormirían en la habitación de al lado. A medida que iba dirigiéndose allí se percató de una permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué le diría si le pidiera que se casara con él esa misma noche? Porque pensaba hacerlo. Ella probablemente lo abofetearía. Ya le había pegado una vez antes, cuando eran niños, y sabía que podía soportar un golpe suyo. Por otro lado, tal vez le señalara con el dedo y se riera de él. Eso también podría doler un poco. ¿Se atrevería a decirle que sí? Estaba de pie frente a su puerta. La tocó con los nudillos y poco después la puerta se abrió. Miró dentro de la habitación, pero no vio a nadie. No fue hasta que bajó la vista cuando la vio. Lo recibía la pequeña hija de Granger.

—Hola señor Draco —dijo.

Draco suspiró. ¿Por qué era la niña la que abría la puerta?

—Hola señorita Alice. ¿Sigue tu niñera en coma? —preguntó.

—¿En qué?

—¿Por qué abres la puerta solita, cariño? —respondió, sentándose en cuclillas para estar a su nivel.

—Porque Ingrid está en el baño. —De repente la niña le tocó la mejilla. La acción le sorprendió un poco. También le hizo quererla un poco más.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —quiso saber Draco, volviendo a ponerse de pie y llevándose una mano al lugar donde ella acababa de tocar.

—Porque me gustas y porque mi mamá me dijo que fuiste amable con ella una vez.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso tu madre? —Draco se sentía muy curioso al respecto.

—No me acuerdo —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quería algo, señor Draco?

—No tienes que llamarme señor Draco. —Draco rió—. Puedes llamarme simplemente Draco.

—Ingrid dijo que debía llamar a todas las personas mayores como señor o la señora. —La niña se dirigió al interior de la habitación y se acercó a una gran caja de cartón que estaba en el suelo—. ¿Quiere ayudarme a transformar esta caja en una casa de juguete, señor Draco?

De repente, la puerta entre las habitaciones se abrió. Hermione entró en la sala con nada más que una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo.

—¿Quién ha llamado? —Luego se volvió y vio a Draco. Había levantado las cejas y sonreía. Ella dio un grito ahogado y corrió de vuelta a la otra habitación.

Draco rió y dijo:

—Volveré más tarde para ayudarte, cariño. Te lo prometo. Tengo que ayudar a tu mami antes. —Fue a cerrar la puerta de la entrada y le dijo—: No abras la puerta de nuevo. Deja que un adulto lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —respondió ella.

La niñera entró corriendo en la habitación desde el otro baño con una mano sobre su pecho. Draco se la quedó mirando.

—Yo la despediría, incluso aunque todo el mundo tenga que orinar de vez en cuando. —Y sin mediar más palabras, abrió la puerta entre las dos habitaciones y tan pronto como cruzó el umbral vio a Hermione poniéndose rápidamente una bata. Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa—. Hola, amor. Tu hija no debería abrirle la puerta a extraños.

—Y tú no deberías irrumpir en mi habitación sin llamar, pero aquí estás —dijo con sorna. Luego señaló la puerta que conducía a la sala y exclamó—: ¡Fuera de aquí!

—¿Por qué estabas en toalla? —preguntó, sentándose en su cama. Su cama sin hacer. Interesante.

—Porque acababa de salir de la ducha, imbécil. —Ella señaló la puerta de nuevo—. ¡FUERA!

Sin embargo, en vez de obedecer se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación hacia el armario.

—¿Qué vas a ponerte esta noche para el banquete? —Estaba tratando de cambiar el tema de la ducha porque había empezado a tener pensamientos impuros al imaginársela bajo el agua. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a pasar un dedo por su ropa. No parecía tener mucho que colgar allí. De hecho, sólo vio un vestido, y no era nada especial.

Ella trató de cerrar la puerta pero él fue más rápido y sacó su vestido antes.

—Por favor, dime que no vas a ponerte esto.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Estás enfermo mental, Draco? ¿Debo llamar a un médico? ¿Te has escapado de un psiquiátrico o algo? ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación, y por qué estás de repente tan interesado en mi ropa?

Él trató de ocultar su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía el vestido delante del cuerpo. Le apartó el pelo con una mano y ella se estremeció.

—Este vestido nunca va a sentarte bien. ¿Dónde están tus otros vestidos?

De repente se puso muy seria.

—Este es el único que traje —respondió ella.

—Bueno, aparécete en casa de tus padres, coge uno diferente y aparece aquí de nuevo —sugirió.

Ella empezó a sentirse irritada y avergonzada. Le arrebató el vestido de la mano, se humedeció los labios secos y dijo:

—Me refiero a que es el único que traje conmigo a Inglaterra.

—¿Dejaste algunas prendas en Canadá? —Draco estaba confundido.

No, ella vendió la mayor parte de su ropa para pagar los pasajes de avión. Merlín, parecía tan lamentable… incluso para ella. ¿Cómo decirle que había gastado lo que le quedaba de dinero en esas habitaciones de hotel el fin de semana? Sabía que estaba ruborizada. Sentía su interior arder de vergüenza. Estaba abrumada, y además era muy consciente de que cuanto más tiempo se tomara para responder más se habría acercado él a ella.

Ella retrocedió contra las puertas del armario. Él estaba justo frente a ella, tan cerca que podía ver atisbos color plata en sus ojos grises. Eran exactamente como los ojos de su hija. Miró hacia abajo. Él le tocó la barbilla. Ella se estremeció de nuevo y volvió a mirar arriba. Él sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que estarías hermosa en ese vestido, Hermione, ¿pero me permites hacer una sugerencia? Creo que te verías mucho mejor en una prenda que vi en una tienda del hotel. Voy a comprártelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza a modo de negativa, pero él movía la cabeza a su vez a modo de afirmación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, finalmente.

Esperó la respuesta, pero él no sabía qué responder. ¿Debía decirle "porque esta noche es tu fiesta de compromiso"? Ella lo hechizaría para que olvidara que estaba allí. De repente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. No había caído en la cuenta de que ella podía decirle que no esa noche. No iba a decirle que no, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes comprarme un vestido, Draco. No sería correcto.

—Tu hija me dio una flor hoy. Estoy pagándote ese acto de bondad.

—No es necesario que pagues algo así —dijo, aunque ahora sonreía un poco.

—¿Cuándo fui amable contigo, Hermione? —preguntó. Las palabras de su hija se le habían venido a la mente de repente.

—¿Qué? —Parecía confundida—. ¿Qué me estas preguntando?

—Nada, no importa. Pero quiero hacerlo. —Alzó una mano y tocó su pelo. Era tan suave que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Ella movió un poco la cabeza, observando cómo su mano iba cayendo por lo largo de su pelo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a la cara, él estaba muy cerca de su rostro, sus manos en su cintura y, para su sorpresa, de repente sus labios estaban justo sobre los suyos. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente bajo la presión de su boca, la intimidad y la calidez de ésta le dieron descargas hasta la médula. Finalmente, ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Pero ambos se detuvieron cuando oyeron a Alice decir:

—Ouch.

Los dos se separaron al mismo tiempo al verla en la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Draco.

—Me mordí el dedo —dijo ella. Luego lo sostuvo un momento a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Draco se rió.

—Porque estaba en mi boca —respondió, como si fuera evidente.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

—Un consejo, joven señorita Alice. Mantén tus dedos fuera de la boca, y no entres en la habitación de tu mamá a menos que llames antes. —Acompañó a la niña hasta la sala y luego volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Se volvió hacia Hermione, pero ya no estaba allí. No importaba demasiado. No podía haber ido más lejos del cuarto de baño.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y presionó su mano contra ella.

—¿Hermione? ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás ahí?

Ella presionó su mano contra el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí.

—Bueno, recuerda esa respuesta para esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Haré que te entreguen el vestido. Te veré más tarde.

Draco salió de su habitación, sonriendo de nuevo. Se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ella abrió la puerta del baño rápidamente y preguntó al aire:

—¿Recordar qué respuesta? ¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás? —Al no recibir respuesta volvió a entrar en el cuarto de baño y cerró tras ella—. Delira por momentos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**NT : **¡Sorpresa! Un capítulo más de esta intrigante historia. Realmente siento el retraso, lo cierto es que a la hora de traducir se me hace más fácil "Mugglefied" que ésta, por eso siempre termino traduciendo aquella. No sé si es porque estoy más familiarizada con la forma de escribir de DragonGrin al llevar más tiempo con esa historia, puede ser, pero lo importante es que de vez en cuando me doy un golpecito en la cabeza y me obligo a seguir actualizando esta otra traducción.  
Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Vestidos y propuestas.**

* * *

"Las sorpresas son tonterías. El placer no es mayor, y el inconveniente es a menudo considerable." —Jane Austen.

"Me encanta sorprender a la gente, pero no me gustan las sorpresas." —Draco Malfoy.

"Algunas personas obtienen placer en sorprender a otras, pero yo preferiría tener una sorpresa que darla." —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en el suelo de la habitación de su hija, y junto con ella decoraba una gran caja de cartón que pretendía ser una casa de juegos para la niña. La caja era tan grande como la niña, y llegó esa misma mañana, por lechuza, con un regalo en su interior por motivo del cumpleaños de su hija. El remitente era el ex marido de Hermione. Llegaba con un día de retraso, ya que su cumpleaños había sido ayer. Era evidente que no había sido él quien había elegido el regalo. Su nueva esposa debió haberlo hecho. Hermione lo sabía porque la caja contenía un gran oso de peluche de color rosa con un lazo de lunares atado al cuello.

Alice detestaba el rosa y tampoco le gustaban los osos de peluche (prefería dragones, águilas, serpientes y tejones). También odiaba los lunares. Bueno, en realidad Alice no tenía ningún sentimiento negativo acerca de los lunares, pero Hermione sí que los odiaba. Dentro de la caja había una tarjeta con un payaso en ella, (Hermione también aborrecía a los payasos) que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños a una niña especial". Estaba firmada como "de tu padre Kevin y madrastra Lauren". No "de papá y Lauren", sino "de tu padre y tu madrastra, Lauren". ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Por eso supo que no había sido él quien había firmado la tarjeta. Kevin podría ser un patán inmaduro, perezoso e insensible, pero él siempre había sido bueno con Alice a pesar de haber reconocido desde el primer día que ella no era su hija biológica. En realidad Hermione nunca cuestionó el hecho de que se preocupara por la niña. Ella se limitó en poner en duda todo lo demás sobre él.

El feo oso rosa había sido abandonado en una esquina de la habitación, y era la caja lo que tenía toda la atención de la niña. Quería convertirla en una casa de juegos a toda costa, por lo que Hermione y Alice estuvieron dibujando ventanas en ella, cortando la puerta e incluso haciendo una chimenea en el lateral. Hermione había puesto cortinas de papel colgadas en las ventanas.

Hermione estaba metida en la caja pegando la "chimenea" cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se quedó quieta de repente. ¿Y si era Draco? ¿Y si realmente había ido a comprarle el vestido? Había pensado que estaba de broma, que sólo era una amenaza vacía, pero ¿y si no lo era? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Qué diría?

Alice se asomó a la "ventana" de la casa de juegos desde fuera y dijo:

—La puerta ha sonado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ha sonado la puerta o alguien ha llamado a ella? —le preguntó a su hija, divertida.

—No estoy segura, pero voy a ir a ver —dijo Alice. Hermione le había dicho que no, pero la niña ya había corrido hacia la puerta para abrirla. Hermione se asomó por la "ventana" para ver de quién se trataba.

Draco dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación cuando vio a Alice.

—¿Por qué abres la puerta esta vez? ¿Se ha muerto tu niñera?

—No lo creo —respondió Alice. Hermione trataba de levantar la casa de cartón para dejarle ver a Draco que ella estaba allí.

—Bueno, no puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que estás respondiendo a la puerta tú solita, señorita Alice. ¿Es que no hay un adulto en tu vida que te enseñe esas cosas? ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Alice se volvió para mirar a Hermione mientras ésta se abría paso por debajo de la gran caja.

—Está saliendo de una caja.

Draco parecía confundido, por lo que abrió un poco más la puerta para ver el interior de la habitación. Hermione se estaba poniendo en pie.

—¿Dejas que tu hija abra la puerta sola normalmente, Hermione?

—Normalmente no —rechistó ella con disgusto. Se sacudió los pantalones vaqueros y la blusa. Draco sonrió porque era evidente que estaba "lista" para el banquete y el baile, a pesar de no estar vestida. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño ligeramente elevado en su cabeza, se había maquillado y olía como un pedazo de cielo. Mantuvo la funda del vestido detrás de su espalda.

—¿Es eso lo que has decidido llevar esta noche en lugar de ese vestido viejo y feo? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

—No, pero todavía es demasiado pronto para vestirme. Estoy ayudando a Alice a hacer de esta caja su casa de juegos. —Hermione se llevó una mano a su cabello, colocando un rebelde mechón en su lugar.

Draco colocó la funda negra que contenía el vestido en el gancho de la puerta entre las dos habitaciones.

—Bien, porque te he traído el vestido que te había prometido.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Hermione se acercó lentamente y empezó a tirar de la cremallera hacia abajo. Draco le dio un manotazo a su curiosa mano con bastante fuerza y dijo:

—No lo veas todavía, amor. —Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, sosteniendo su mano enrojecida con la otra. Draco miró a Alice y le dijo—: Mamá es una chica mala. —Luego bajó la mirada hacia la caja—. Qué casa más fea.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza, en parte porque temía que hiriera los sentimientos de Alice, pero también como venganza por haberle golpeado la mano. Se volvió rápidamente para mirar a la mujer con la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Mire usted la caja con detenimiento, Granger, es fea.

—¿Por qué crees que es fea? —preguntó Alice, obviamente no ofendida para nada. Ella señaló al oso en la esquina y dijo—: Yo creo que el oso es más feo. Odio el rosa.

—Por Merlín, ese oso es horrible. ¿Dónde has comprado ese oso de mirada tan terrible?

Alice ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Ha sido un regalo de mi padre Kevin y mi madrastra Lauren por mi cumpleaños, pero me gusta más la caja. Mi mamá me está ayudando a convertirla en una casa... mamá, ¿no te ha dicho el señor Draco que no mires el vestido todavía? —preguntó Alice con voz inocente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con rapidez, con la mano todavía en la cremallera, para hacer frente a las miradas de Draco y Alice. Éste rió y dijo:

—Te ha delatado tu propia hija. —Ella dejó caer la mano. Draco se volvió de nuevo a la casa de cartón—. ¿Sabes, señorita Alice, que con un poco de magia podrías hacer de esa caja la mejor casa de juegos de toda Inglaterra?

—Mamá dice que debemos usar más nuestra imaginación. Dice que no debemos llegar a ser demasiado dependientes de la magia ni recurrir a ella para todo —dijo con claridad.

—¿Puedes deletrear "dependiente"? —preguntó Draco.

—No, sólo tengo cuatro años —respondió Alice lentamente, como si Draco fuera estúpido.

—Si no puedes deletrear una palabra no deberías usarla. De todos modos, tu mamá suena bastante aburrida —expuso Draco.

—Hey —se quejó Hermione—, su mamá está de pie justo aquí, Malfoy. —Ingrid entró en la habitación en ese momento con una gran bandeja en la mano. Hermione sonrió y dijo—: Mira cariño, Ingrid trae tu merienda antes de acostarte. Ve a comer, luego Ingrid te dará un baño y te ayudará a prepararte para acostarte. Justo antes de que mamá se vaya al baile, vendrá y te arropará, ¿de acuerdo? —Se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su hija.

—¿Puede el señor Draco arroparme también? —preguntó, tomando una galleta de la bandeja.

Hermione miró a Draco. Sintió que el corazón iba a rompérsele en dos. Ver a su hija con su verdadero padre le había proporcionado a Hermione un dolor bastante real. Se sentía a punto de llorar. Draco se inclinó hacia la niña.

—Voy a volver a verte justo después de recoger a mamá para el baile, ¿de acuerdo? Soy la cita de tu madre esta noche, ¿lo sabías?

—No, no lo sabía señor Draco —dijo Alice. Ella se subió a la cama y siguió comiendo su galleta.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione.

—¿Sabías que soy tu cita de esta noche, Hermione? —preguntó, poniéndose recto para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Hermione sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Si hablaba probablemente le gritaría, así que cogió la funda del vestido, abrió la puerta de su habitación y trató de entrar en ella sin que Draco también se deslizara hacia allí como una serpiente. No tuvo éxito. Siguió justo detrás de ella.

Hermione se mantuvo de espaldas a él.

—¿Puedo verlo ahora?

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó el rubio.

—Deja de llamarme así —dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Estás molesta porque el padre de Alice ha enviado su regalo de cumpleaños un día más tarde? —quiso saber.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. Estaba en estado de shock y con la mano sobre el corazón.

—¿Cómo has sabido cuándo fue su cumpleaños? —No podía saber lo de su hija, ¿verdad?

—Porque ella me dijo antes que su cumpleaños fue ayer —razonó él. Hermione sintió un alivio inmediato, pero luego se sintió tan angustiado como antes. Draco debía saber cuándo era su cumpleaños. Él era maravilloso con Alice. Tenía todo el derecho a saberlo a pesar de no ser consciente de nada sobre ella. Hermione se dio la vuelta de nuevo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Draco la miró con preocupación mientras ella tocaba la cremallera de la funda—. ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan mal, Granger? Ya sabes, es sólo un maldito vestido y una cita estúpida. Es un simple baile, por Merlín. Yo necesitaba una pareja y tú también, por eso he dicho que sería tu cita. No estás molesta porque no te lo he preguntado formalmente, ¿verdad? No pensé que te preocupara demasiado.

—Oh, no es eso. No me importa tenerte como cita esta noche —comentó ella, todavía dándole la espalda. Él dio un paso más cerca. Ella continuó hablando, pero el volumen de su voz se redujo considerablemente y Draco tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla—. Creo que simplemente es la melancolía. He estado pensando en Kevin y su nueva esposa estos días, y en todo lo que tienen, y en todo lo que he dejado atrás, sobre todo en todo lo que he tenido que renunciar. —Ella no quería darle demasiadas explicaciones pero terminó dándose cuenta de que no podía dejar de hablar. Hermione se volvió hacia él y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Dejé mi casa, mi negocio, y todo lo que quería en Canadá para volver a Inglaterra, y eso está bien. Volvería a darlo todo de nuevo, porque todo lo que necesito es a Alice pero, bueno, ya ves, pensaba que al menos tendía una casa a la que volver. También tenía una gran casa de estilo Reina Ana aquí en Inglaterra, ¿lo sabías?

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—No, no lo sabía.

Ella asintió, miró hacia abajo y dijo:

—Sí, junto al oso de Alice había una carta dirigida a mí donde se me recuerda que tengo que vender la casa inmediatamente y dividir las ganancias con él, o si no... —No pudo seguir hablando. La carta le instaba a vender la casa y darle _todo_ el dinero a él o Kevin vendría a Inglaterra a pedir la custodia compartida de "su" hija. Hermione sabía que sólo porque renunciara a la custodia en Canadá no quería decir que no pudiera pedirla en Inglaterra. Eso sólo le complicaría las cosas a ella.

Draco se sentó a su lado. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sostener su mano, pero no lo hizo, eso habría sido una locura.

—¿Por qué tienes que mandarle más dinero? ¿Es que ese bastardo perezoso no tiene un trabajo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, él trabaja, pero supongo que tengo que vender la casa de todos modos. No me gusta la idea porque era mi casa antes de casarnos, tenía la esperanza de usarla como mi lugar de negocios. —Hermione se puso en pie y Draco finalmente decidió estirar la mano para coger la suya, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y ella terminó alejándose—. No sé por qué te digo todo esto. No te importa. ¿Por qué tendría que importarte? —Él se estaba preguntando lo mismo, ¿por qué iba a importarle todo lo que le contaba? Sin embargo se encontró con que lo hacía, de una forma u otra le importaba. Y quería ayudarla.

Ella se acercó a la funda del vestido. Sin mirarlo, dijo:

—Realmente es muy amable de tu parte comprarme este vestido, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Es un vestido, solamente un vestido, no es tan importante como piensas. Recuerda que la única cosa importante esta noche es la palabra "sí". Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir esta noche a todo lo que te pida. Sólo di "sí" —le recordó. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Luego le tocó el vello de la nuca con un dedo, suavemente. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y su cuello era largo, delgado y parecía pedir ser tocado. Ser besado. Se inclinó hacia delante, y con la boca ligeramente abierta le dio un beso cálido y húmedo en su sensible piel.

Ella se quedó helada ante lo que había hecho, luego se estremeció. Se giró para mirarlo. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante para besarla de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Hermione se apartó un poco y bajó la cremallera de la funda rápidamente. Bien, si ella iba a ignorar el beso, él también… por ahora. De todos modos quería ver su reacción al vestido.

Un brillante vestido de fiesta de color plata y lila apareció al bajar del todo la cremallera. Tenía cristales y joyas en el corpiño, un cuello alto, mangas y una impresionante falda. Era hermoso.  
Hermione se apoyó en la puerta del armario.

—Oh, Draco, no puedo llevar esto, es demasiado… es muy bonito. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar esto, además viniendo de ti? —Envidiaba a la gente como Draco Malfoy. Eran tan confiados y seguros de sí mismos… Eran personas que hacían lo que les apetecía en cada momento. La última vez que ella se sintió así fue en la noche en que concibió a su hija. Tal vez era hora de que se sintiera de esa manera otra vez.

De repente sintió cómo los brazos de la serpiente rodeaban su cintura. Miró hacia abajo. ¿Por qué eso se sentía bien cuando debía sentirse mal? Ellos dos deberían haberse sentido presionados, forzados… pero se sentía tan bien. Se sentía algo inocente, pero también se sentía más íntimo que todo lo que había tenido en años.

Sus labios estaban justo al lado de su oreja, su aliento en su cuello hacía que la piel se le erizara y su corazón revoloteara.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez, Hermione, que tenía un enamoramiento enorme contigo en la escuela? Sé que actué como un bastardo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sólo era una coraza. En secreto estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

Ella se rió, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—¿Irrevocablemente? ¿Puedes deletrearlo? Porque si no puedes deletrear una palabra no deberías usarla —se burló.

—I, R, R… —Pero no pudo continuar. Tomó su barbilla con sus manos y se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Si puedo deletrearlo qué consigo, amor?

Ella empujó su pecho para separarlo. ¿Por qué todo eso le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Por qué todo estaba yendo tan rápido? ¿Y por qué estaba Alice repentinamente en la puerta, llorando?


	6. Capítulo 6

**NT** **:** ¿Estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar? D: Empiezo los exámenes la próxima semana y estoy que me subo por las paredes de todo lo que tengo que estudiar. Gracias por la infinita paciencia :3

Un saludo al grupo de WhatsApp dedicado al Dramione que tanto me ha entretenido esta tarde :D Me encanta que puedan acosarme y presionarme para que actualice mis historias ahora también via mensajería WhatsApp :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Sonrisas y pensamientos de felicidad.**

* * *

" _Siempre es incomprensible para un hombre que una mujer rechace una oferta de matrimonio._ " —Jane Austen.

" _Vamos gente, ¿quién se negaría a casarse conmigo?_ " —Draco Malfoy.

" _¿Por qué Draco Malfoy me pediría que me casara con él? Por supuesto, yo diría que no._ " —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione se olvidó de Draco y de sus besos y corrió la puerta que unía las dos habitaciones. Se encontró a su hija, de pie frente a ella, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y llorando escandalosamente. Su niñera estaba detrás de ella con una mirada tierna en su rostro. Hermione no le preguntó a la niña qué sucedía, ni le reprochó haber entrado en la habitación sin llamar. En cambio, ella la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, meciéndola.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Hermione.

Ingrid entró en la habitación y dijo:

—Estaba saltando en la cama a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera, y al final se cayó.

—Oh, ¿te hiciste daño? —preguntó Hermione mientras examinaba su cuerpo buscando lesiones o moratones.

Draco se acercó a la cama, preocupado por alguna extraña razón. No estaba seguro de por qué.

—No se ve herida —dijo en su infinita sabiduría. Miró a Ingrid y le preguntó—: ¿Sabe por lo menos en qué consiste su trabajo? ¿No está obligada a vigilar a la niña de vez en cuando? ¿Estaba dormida otra vez?

—Sh, Draco —dijo Hermione, mandándolo a callar—. ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

Ella continuó acunando a su hija en su regazo, y finalmente Alice dejó de llorar. Entonces la niña dijo:

—Caí sobre mi casa de juegos y ahora está rota, mamá. Se hizo pedazos. No podemos solucionarlo —balbuceó mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Algo se agarró al corazón de Draco mientras observaba la escena entre madre e hija. Hermione sostenía a la niña rubia en su regazo, le decía palabras tranquilizadoras, la mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás… y en ese instante un pensamiento extraño lo golpeó con fuerza... "Eso es mío. Me lo merezco. Voy a conseguir tenerlas". No era una sensación vaga o un pensamiento fugaz de algo que quería tener algún día con alguien a quien todavía no conocía. Él lo quería ya, y con ellas.

Hermione miró a Draco y sonrió. Él entendió esa sonrisa perfectamente, aunque no sabía cómo. Se dirigió a la otra habitación sólo para regresar un momento después.

—Señorita Alice, ¿me acompañaría a su habitación?

El rostro de Alice estaba oculto en el pecho de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza. Hermione se puso de pie, acunado Alice mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio. Hermione señaló la casa de juegos y dijo:

—Mira cariño, está como nueva otra vez. El señor Draco ha usado la magia y la ha arreglado muy bien —la niña dejó de llorar y miró hacia la casa. Luego colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre. De repente parecía un poco tímida—. ¿Qué se le dice a Draco, Alice?

—Mamá dijo que no se puede usar la magia en casa, señor Draco —dijo Alice en voz baja. Hermione rió y Draco se encontró con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba formando una sonrisa.

—Yo no tengo que obedecer lo que dice porque ella no es mi mamá —replicó Draco. Estaba de pie cerca de la madre y la hija. Él puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione, y la otra en la de Alice. Se encontró con que estaba frotando ambas sin darse cuenta.

—Me refería a que debes decir gracias —arrulló Hermione.

Ingrid se quedó atrás, viendo la escena desde fuera. No estaba segura de que le gustara lo que veía. Junto con Harry Potter, era la única persona que sabía quién era el verdadero padre de Alice. Pensó que el hecho de que él estuviera allí, reconfortando tanto a la madre como a la niña, sólo podía significar un desastre para todo el mundo. Hermione había sido herida terriblemente con su divorcio, igual que Alice. La niñera no quería ver que volvieran a hacerles daño de nuevo. Caminó rápidamente hacia los adultos y tomó a Alice en sus brazos.

—Es hora de su baño.

Entonces Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la habitación de ésta. Hermione cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Draco.

—Gracias por arreglar su casa de juegos. Las pequeñas cosas como esa son importantes para los niños, ya sabes.

—Y tu hija es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que lo es —respondió Hermione.

Draco pensaba que su hija era muy guapa y brillante, pero sus ojos claros y pelo rubio lo desconcertaban. Hermione era morena y también lo era su ex marido. Los rizos… Bueno, al menos entendía los rizos de la niña.

—Parece una pequeña cosa inteligente —dijo—. Me pregunto de dónde lo saca —él sonrió, Hermione también intentó darle su mejor sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le dijo—: Si eso es una sonrisa, es gravemente deficiente. Todo el mundo siempre comenta sobre mi sonrisa. Incluso se ha escrito acerca de ella un número nauseabundo de veces —Hermione puso una mano en su cadera y lo intentó de nuevo. Ella le dio una sonrisa, una mirada fija e incluso levantó una ceja.

Draco se rió en voz alta. Hermione lo empujó con el hombro y le dijo:

—Bien, no puedo sonreír como tú y no me importa. Déjame, Malfoy, tengo que vestirme.

—Con el vestido que compré para ti —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Ella se mordió en un lado del labio inferior, mirado el vestido nuevo.

—Sí. ¿No se supone que esa debe ser mi respuesta a tus preguntas esta noche?

Ahora fue Draco quien sonrió.

—Sí lo es, pero ésa no a era una pregunta. Debes responder que sí a una pregunta que voy a plantear más adelante, de modo que recuérdalo. Vuelvo en una media hora. Estate lista y recuerda tu respuesta. Sí, Hermione. Sí... Dilo otra vez.

—Sí… Estás tan raro… —se rió.

—Sí... lo soy —se rió de nuevo, luego salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, a los ascensores. Apretó el botón y esperó. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Harry Potter y su esposa, Ginny, la ex chica Weasley, se retiraron. Los dos antiguos adversarios se miraron el uno al otro con la misma reserva en el rostro. Draco puso los ojos como Harry y gimió.

—Potter —alcanzó a decir Draco con el mayor desprecio al pasar junto a él en el ascensor.

—Malfoy —Harry escupió su apellido de vuelta con la más grande de la malevolencia antes de que él entrara en el ascensor y ellos salieran. Miró a su esposa y le preguntó—: ¿Qué habitación era la de Hermione?

—Habitación 27 —dijo Draco. Harry se volvió hacia él con tanta rapidez que Draco casi se rió.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó el moreno, que puso el pie en la puerta del ascensor justo antes de que se cerrara.

Draco quería decirle a Potter que lo sabía porque anunciaría su compromiso con la mujer esta noche, pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería decírselo a Hermione antes... Oh, pero poder ver la expresión en el rostro de Potter si se lo dijera… Sería pura alegría, dicha extrema, ¡felicidad sin límites! Aunque también había otras formas de hacerlo rabiar, por supuesto. Draco se apoyó contra la pared del fondo del ascensor, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Acabo de salir de allí.

Harry caminó de vuelta al ascensor y dejó que las puertas se cerraran tras él, dejando a su esposa en el pasillo. Él usó su varita para detener el ascensor.

—¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de Hermione?

—Oh bueno, he estado en su habitación, en su cama sin hacer y por cierto, y le he ayudado a vestirse —dijo Draco, embelleciendo la verdad y disfrutando cada segundo de su expresión. La cara de Potter era de color rojo—. Tu cara es del color exacto de las bragas de Hermione de la noche anterior, ¿o es del color de las que se ha puesto hoy? No lo recuerdo bien.

—Ella acaba de llegar hoy —respondió Potter, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ah, entonces es del color de las que tiene puestas en la actualidad —mintió Draco.

De pronto Harry se dio la vuelta, apretó el botón de "abierto" y cuando las puertas se abrieron salió del ascensor, pero se volvió, sosteniendo las puertas abiertas mientras hablaba.

—Casi te quedas conmigo, Malfoy, debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Escucha, sólo voy a decir esto una vez, déjala en paz. No puedes ni empezar a entender las cosas por las que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? —miró a su esposa, que todavía estaba en el pasillo, y le dijo—: ¿Has encontrado su habitación?

Ginny miró a Draco a Harry a la vez.

—Ah... sí, es la habitación 27, tal como dijo Draco.

Harry miró rápidamente a Malfoy antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Draco tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así es, ella no tenía puestas ningunas bragas cuando me he ido de su habitación hace un segundo, solamente una toalla. Qué descuido por mi parte olvidar ese detalle. Que tengáis un buen rato visitándola a ella, a Alice e incluso a esa perdedora de niñera que tiene, Potter —se rió cuando las puertas se cerraron por completo.

* * *

Una media hora más tarde Draco se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, confiado y muy feliz. Todo iba a salir bien, de eso estaba seguro. Él ya le había dicho a Flint que haría el anuncio de su compromiso esa misma noche. Flint estaba en éxtasis. Le había preguntado con quien se iba a casar, pero todo lo que Draco le había dicho era que ese alguien sorprendería a todos. Draco sabía que su madre y su padre estarían allí esa noche, así como su tía Phillipa y su primo Talbert, y que sería sin duda toda una sorpresa. Oh, sí que iba a ser una noche para recordar.

Draco llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Buena habitación la número 27. Hizo una mueca cuando tuvo que golpear una segunda y una tercera vez. ¡No podía dejarle plantado! ¡No en la noche de su compromiso! Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta una cuarta vez cuando se abrió la de la habitación contigua. Ella sacó la cabeza, pero eso fue todo. Él se dirigió hacia allí y ella dijo:

—¿Qué tipo de trauma querías causarle antes a Harry?

Ah, así que Potter se había chivado. Draco sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola a ti también, amor. ¿Puedo ver tu vestido?

—¿Te refieres a ver mis bragas negras, o quizás las rojas? ¿Tal vez mi toalla? —dijo, con un tono irritado en la voz.

—Potter es un bebé grande. Ahora deja de esconderte en la habitación de tu hija y sal aquí. Tenemos un baile al que ir.

—Alice aún no está dormida —respondió ella—. De hecho parece un poco molesta por que vaya a salir esta noche. ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?

Él miró su reloj y dijo:

—No, ve a tu habitación. Yo iré a darle las buenas noches a Alice y luego llamaré a tu maldita puerta de nuevo para que me la abras y me deslumbres con tu belleza.

—No voy a permitir que un hombre me diga lo que tengo que hacer, Malfoy —dijo ella. Luego sonrió y dijo—: ¿Y si yo no te deslumbro?

—Entonces me daré la vuelta y me alejaré —él sonrió y señaló con el dedo hacia la izquierda—. Ve a tu habitación. Deja la puerta abierta, te daré diez segundos —Draco literalmente contó hasta diez antes de entrar. Hermione se había ido, Ingrid estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación haciendo punto, y Alice estaba sentada en la cama con un libro a un lado y un dragón de peluche verde en el otro.

Draco se acercó y dijo:

—Eso sí que es un animal de peluche, no como ese oso allá en la esquina. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Donald —respondió ella.

—Lo que es un nombre extremadamente lógico para un dragón de peluche, ¿no te parece? Donald Dragón —se sentó en la cama de la niña y le dijo—: ¿Tu mamá está guapa esta noche?

La niña asintió.

—¿Estás feliz de que vaya a un baile de lujo y te deje aquí dormida? —Draco se burló.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. Por la mañana va a tener muchas historias emocionantes que contarte. ¿No es eso maravilloso? Tienes la oportunidad de estar aquí y tener lindos sueños, y por la mañana ella te contará todo acerca de cómo bailé cada baile con ella, y cómo comimos un montón, tal vez incluso te dirá cómo le di un beso —le guiñó un ojo.

—No quiero otro papá —dijo Alice sucintamente—. No quiero otra mamá tampoco, pero papá se ha casado con Lauren. Nunca veo a papá desde entonces —ella se puso de lado, lejos de Draco y dijo—: Tengo sueño. Váyase señor Draco.

Draco no sabía qué hacer con esta "nueva" Alice. Pensó que se estaban convirtiendo en amigos... pero por supuesto no quería otro padre. Demonios, sus propios padres se habían divorciado hacía diez años y cada vez que uno de ellos tenía una cita él todavía lo odiaba, y era un hombre adulto. ¿Qué pensaría esa niña al respecto? Se inclinó y le tocó el hombro.

—Nunca seré tu padre, señorita Alice, pero siempre seré tu amigo —dijo en voz baja. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un galeón. Recordaba que cuando era joven y estaba triste, el dinero siempre lo hacía feliz. Todavía lo hacía. Le frotó la moneda por el brazo y luego se la colocó en la mano.

Alice miró el galeón, y luego miró por encima del hombro.

—Si la besas esta noche, asegúrate de decirle que me hable de ello —dijo la niña. Agarró con fuerza el galeón y cerró los ojos.

—Por supuesto —respondió él, saliendo de la habitación. Luego se acercó a la puerta contigua. Miró a Ingrid antes de llamar y le dijo—: ¿Está segura de que estará despierta esta noche? No se siente con sueño, ¿verdad? No va a dejar a la niña sola ni nada, ¿cierto?

Ingrid lo miró, resopló y luego levantó las agujas de hacer punto más alto.

Él sonrió y llamó a la puerta. Hermione le estaba esperando.

La vista frente a él lo asombró. No había ninguna pretensión con ella. Ella era lo que era, toda belleza, bondad y luz, y supo al instante que no la merecía, que era exactamente lo contrario de ella… pero que no le importaba un comino. Era egoísta, malo, y oscuro, y él la quería de todos modos. Se dio cuenta de que pedir que se casara con él no sería un error. Sería perfecto, porque en ese momento parecía perfecto. Ella incluso había logrado poner a su mujer misteriosa en los más remotos confines de su mente por primera vez en años. Tenía miedo, si hablaba se podría declarar contra sí de alguna manera. Ella descubriría que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y lo evitaría. Pasó por encima del umbral y cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo en su habitación. Él le tomó las manos y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

—¿Y bien?

—Recuerda tu promesa —susurró. Dejó caer las manos a los costados y ella se volvió hacia la cama para recoger su abrigo y su bolso.

—Sí. Quiero decir, que sí lo recuerdo —dijo con un rubor. Draco no podía apartar los ojos de ella, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír—. ¿Pero cuándo me vas a hacer esa pregunta de enormes proporciones a la que tengo que decir que sí?

—Muy pronto, amor, muy, muy pronto. ¿Vamos? —le tendió la mano y ella colocó la suya encima. Él estuvo a punto de ponerla encima de su antebrazo, pero en cambio, en un gesto íntimo él le dio la vuelta, sostuvo su mano en la suya con la palma hacia arriba y luego se la llevó a la boca y la besó en el centro de la palma. Ella parpadeó varias veces, y luego bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Él la instó a salir por la puerta y repitió sus palabras en su mente. "Sí, muy, muy pronto."


	7. Capítulo 7

**NT** **:** Solo vengo a dejar una nueva actualización de esta historia que he estado traduciendo en los ratos libres entre estudio, trabajo y más estudio. Espero que os guste, gracias por seguir leyendo :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Pensamientos profundos sobre los cobardes, las inseguridades y sobre fingir.**

* * *

" _Una mujer comprometida siempre es más agradable que una libre. Ella está satisfecha de sí misma._ " —Jane Austen

" _Una mujer comprometida es más agradable siempre y cuando esté satisfecha. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Guiño, guiño._ " —Draco Malfoy

" _Una mujer comprometida nunca puede estar realmente satisfecha, porque un anillo en un dedo no significa estar a salvo o segura. Sólo significa que un hombre piensa que te posee._ " —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione se sentía irrevocablemente feliz. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan alegre. Miró a Draco, él también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Draco? —preguntó cuando se disponían a salir del ascensor y a caminar a través del vestíbulo.

—Creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo esta noche, también creo que me alegra que seas una mujer de palabra —dijo—. Recuerda, te has comprometido a decir que sí, amor.

—Oh por Merlín, ¿a qué voy a tener que decir que sí? —preguntó ella.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella de manera ordinaria y dijo:

—A toda una vida de servidumbre sexual, ¿por qué? —se rió, sintiéndose despreocupado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

También se sentía como un cobarde.

Draco Malfoy sabía que era un cobarde, por eso se sentía como tal. Nunca trató de fingir lo contrario. Todo el camino hasta el salón de baile, con Hermione Granger agarrada a su brazo, trató de pensar en una manera de decir su propuesta… pero no las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza no importaban, nada sonaba bien.

Debería decir: "Escucha, tengo casi treinta años, tú casi los tienes también, así que vamos a envejecer juntos. Cásate conmigo."

¿O debía decir: "Tú necesitas dinero, yo necesito mantener mi dinero, por lo que la solución perfecta es que nos casamos para que ambos tengamos un montón de dinero juntos"?

Tal vez debería decir: "Me gustas, y nadie mejor que tú ha aparecido en mi vida a lo largo de todos estos años…" No, mejor no decir esa última.

La cuestión era que se veía tan condenadamente hermosa esa noche… Ella siguió sonriéndole. Llevaba el vestido que le había comprado. Y a él le gustaba como persona. Todas esas cosas combinadas le hacían sentir inseguro, y Draco raramente estaba inseguro alguna vez. Era un cobarde, desde luego, inseguro y estúpido.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Él decidió esperar y ver lo que sucedía, aunque sabía que era la salida de los cobardes.

Casi habían llegado a las puertas de la sala de baile cuando se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

—Te ves hermosa esta noche, Hermione. Lo digo sinceramente.

Eso debía ser porque estar hermosa era equiparable a estar feliz y Hermione se sentía muy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hermione no había tenido una cita en una eternidad, y allí estaba ella ahora, en una cita con Draco Malfoy… y se sentía completamente feliz al respecto. Estaba siendo divertido y encantador, y además estaba bastante guapo.  
¿Pensaba que podía tener un futuro con el hombre? Ciertamente no. ¿Tenía remordimientos por el hecho de que ella se aprovechara de él hacía casi cinco años? En realidad no porque gracias a eso ella había conseguido tener una hija, sin embargo, sí que sentía remordimientos debido a que él nunca sabría que Alice era suya.

Hermione nunca había pensado que fuera un cobarde, y no había nada que la retuviera ahora de decirle la verdad a Draco. Ella ya no estaba casada; él tampoco estaba casado. ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

Porque no. No podía decírselo porque sabía que nunca la perdonaría, y en el peor de los casos seguramente optara por la venganza como castigo. El odioso Draco Malfoy de su pasado reaparecía, y él podría tratar de quitarle a Alice en un acto de despecho, porque ella le había negado a su hija todos esos años antes.

Por eso esa noche ella bailaría con él, se divertiría, se reiría de sus chistes, tomaría una copa o dos, le daría un beso de buenas noches y la mañana siguiente, a la luz del día, ella podría volver al mundo real de nuevo. Quería decirle "sí" a todo lo que le pidiera como compensación por ocultarle que Alice era su hija. Era lo menos que podía hacer por haberle dado una hermosa niña.

No, ella no era una cobarde. Nadie podría llamar a Hermione Granger cobarde. Insegura tal vez, pero no cobarde.

Entraron juntos en el salón de baile y parecía como si fueran los últimos en llegar. Hermione sintió que todo el mundo los estaba observando. Podría haber sido producto de su imaginación, o podría haber sido el hecho de que cuando entraron en el salón de baile cogidos del brazo, cada persona que estaba allí volvió la cabeza y los miró. Ella apretó la mandíbula y sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Malfoy.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, amor —susurró Draco en voz baja—. No me importan las marcas de garras siempre y cuando estén hechas en un acto de amor, pero cuidado con las uñas antes del sexo.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada de odio.

—Draco —susurró—, ¿por qué está absolutamente todo el mundo mirándonos?

—Debido a que este pequeño baile se lleva a cabo en mi honor —respondió. Sonrió a unas pocas personas, asintió con la cabeza, dijo hola a algunos otros… Luego le quitó la mano de su brazo (sobre todo porque sus uñas todavía estaban excavando en él), y agarró su mano con fuerza con la suya.

—¿Por qué este baile se celebra en tu honor? —preguntó mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud—. Creía que era el baile de Marcus Flint.

Draco se volvió hacia ella ligeramente, se rió y dijo:

—Bueno, Marcus Flint es el anfitrión del baile, pero es en mi honor. Hola... ¿El cerebro de la señorita Granger está ahí? Te dije antes que esta noche es la noche en la que anuncio mi compromiso.

Hermione sacó su mano de la de él.

—¿Con quién? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Draco, esto no es una elaborada broma para tratar de avergonzarme, ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Marcus Flint se acercó a Draco.

—El imbécil de tu primo está por allí, Malfoy, con su insípida madre. No puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando anuncies que finalmente te casas.

Hermione comenzó a retirarse, entonces Marcus la miró y dijo:

—Bueno, hola Granger. Eres una hermosa vista para los ojos. He oído que estabas de vuelta en Inglaterra. Divorciada, ¿verdad?

—No por mucho tiempo —murmuró Draco en voz baja.

Hermione miró a Draco, luego miró de nuevo a Marcus, luego de vuelta a Draco.

—Draco Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta—. Flint, viejo, te presento a mi prometida, Hermione Granger —Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la colocó en la de Marcus. Luego tomó una copa de champán de un camarero que pasaba y se la bebió de un trago.

—¿QUÉ? —dijeron al unísono, sin soltar las manos.

—Es la solución perfecta para mi problema —respondió Draco, actuando con indiferencia. Entonces agarró el brazo de Hermione y la arrastró fuera del salón de baile. Una vez en el pasillo se dio cuenta de que nada de esto estaba funcionando bien. Era el momento de tomárselo en serio. Era el momento de hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer... mentir.

—Escucha Hermione, ¿recuerdas cuando prometiste decir sí a todo lo que te dijera esta noche? —comenzó.

—Sí, pero… —Draco la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca. Ella sentía como si fuera a morderlo, pero cerró la boca, puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miró.

—¿Podrías fingir, sólo fingir, ser mi prometida durante esta noche, o tal vez por una semana o dos? Recuerda, te comprometiste a decir a todo que sí, por lo que realmente no tienes otra opción —él le dio su mejor sonrisa traviesa, pero ella continuó mirándolo fijamente, casi con odio.

—¿Fingir? —aclaró.

Odiaba mentirle, de verdad que lo odiaba, pero si tenía que fingir que fingía, lo haría. Él tenía toda la intención de realmente casarse con Hermione Granger, pero durante esa noche, y tal vez hasta que al menos pudiera enamorarla, eso era todo lo que podía reclamar en ese momento. Le haría pensar que simplemente fingirían su compromiso.

La llevó más lejos de la puerta y le dijo:

—He aquí mi propuesta: Hay un desagradable requisito para mantener mi herencia que dice que perderé todo, la empresa de mi padre, mi parte del dinero como Malfoy, incluso Malfoy Manor algún día si no me caso antes de cumplir los treinta años. Si no me caso antes de mi cumpleaños no sólo lo perderé todo, sino que mi parte de la herencia la recibirá mi primo, a quien odio. Su nombre es Talbert y es un gilipollas, ya te puedes imaginar. No tengo perspectivas de un compromiso real, así que sólo por esta noche, y tal vez por los próximos días, para quitarme la presión de encima hasta que pueda encontrar una esposa de verdad, ¿podrías fingir que estamos comprometidos?

—¿Solamente fingir? —preguntó Hermione de nuevo.

—Sí, ya sabes, para aliviar la presión sobre mis hombros, como he dicho. Mis padres están aquí esta noche, y ha pasado mucho desde que han estado en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo, pero se han reunido esta noche para tratar de convencerme de anunciar mi compromiso. Todo el mundo está molestándome con eso —le estaba diciendo la verdad con esta afirmación. Se sentó en una silla del vestíbulo.

Ella se acercó a él, miró hacia abajo y pensó que se lo debía. Si era sólo por una noche, o tal vez un fin de semana, una semana como máximo… Puso la mano en su mejilla, levantando su rostro hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¿Tus padres están divorciados?

Su mano se sentía tan suave y cálida en la mejilla... Se sentía más que bien, mejor de lo que debía. El asintió.

—Se divorciaron cuando mi padre fue a prisión hace tantos años.

—Mis padres también están divorciados. Mi madre se volvió a casar hace tres años. Mi padre está saliendo con una mujer que tiene la mitad de su edad —ella hizo una mueca, como si algo le supiera mal al respecto.

Draco quería abrazarla con fuerza. ¿Por qué le hacía esa mujer querer ser romántico, agradable, y un hombre mejor de lo que realmente era?

—Todo el mundo está divorciada hoy en día, de ahí mi renuencia a casarme. Sin embargo, me gustaría que te casaras conmigo, Hermione, sobre una bases imaginarias, como es natural —su mano no se había movido de su cara, y él tampoco parecía inclinado a querer moverla pronto.

Ella guardó silencio, y luego dijo:

—Sí, Draco, estaré feliz de llegar a un compromiso matrimonial imaginario contigo. Podría ser incluso divertido. Siempre he querido ver a tu padre teniendo un ataque al corazón.

—Y yo siempre he querido ver a Harry Potter desplomarse frente a mí, así que ninguno perdería nada si volvemos dentro y les decimos a todos la falsa noticia feliz —respondió. Hermione se echó a reír y Draco rió de nuevo. Tomó la mano que todavía seguía acariciando su mejilla y se la llevó a la boca. Besó el dorso de su mano de nuevo.

—No te arrepentirás.

—Una cosa —dijo Hermione entonces—. Voy a hacer esto por esta noche, o incluso por unos pocos días más si lo necesitas para mantener el engaño, pero no podemos decírselo a Alice. No quiero decepcionarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió. Recordó lo que le había dicho la niña acerca de no querer otro padre. No quería hacerle daño. Tendría que ir con cuidado con ella. No pensaría en eso esta noche. Ya estaba teniendo demasiados dolores de cabeza con las mentiras y con la manera en la que realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo por Hermione. Para ella era fingir. Para él, sería real. Todavía tenía tres meses para convertirlo en algo real para ella también. Eso era un montón de tiempo. También debía ser suficiente para ganarse a una niña. ¿Cómo de difícil podía ser para él conseguir el cariño de una niña de cuatro años?

Se puso de pie y dijo:

—¿Volvemos ahí y anunciamos nuestro compromiso?

—Por supuesto, pero Draco —dijo ella, con la mano libre puesta ahora sobre su pecho. Miró sus bellos ojos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu trigésimo cumpleaños se acerque y no estés casado todavía?

—Deja que yo me preocupe de eso, amor.

No le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**

 **Cristy.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**NT : **Sin prisa pero sin pausa ;) Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de esta genial historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Las mentiras son sólo verdades que aún no se han hecho realidad:**

* * *

" _Ser aficionado a bailar era un paso para enamorarla._ " —Jane Austen.

" _Creo que me enamoré de ella la primera vez que bailamos_." —Draco Malfoy.

" _Se podría decir que enamorarse es similar a la danza, se empieza lento, va creciendo y luego termina en una reverencia_." —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco sabía que si anunciaba su compromiso con esa mujer a la que no había visto en años, y con la que apenas había tenido contacto desde la última vez, los miembros de su familia (mamá y papá) lo mirarían como si se hubiera vuelto loco. No le importaba. Él sabía que ciertas personas en la sala (como el estúpido cabeza rajada, también conocido como Potter) podrían querer hechizarlo, ya que no lo encontrarían lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Tampoco le importaba. Él sabía que algunos de los presentes no creerían que fuera verdad (todos los demás), porque no había manera de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tuvieran una cita, mucho menos que fueran a casarse. No le importaba.

Sabía que al menos una persona pensaría que todo aquello era fingido (Hermione), y ni siquiera podía preocuparse por eso tampoco. Él sólo se preocupaba por lo que quería. Lo único que le importaba, lo que él pensaba que era correcto. Había estado esperando durante años a un fantasma, a su mujer misteriosa… siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que reapareciera y lo salvara de perderlo todo. Ahora ya no tenía que esperar porque alguien le iba a ayudar con eso, y era incluso mejor porque al menos conocía a Hermione, que estaba ahí junto a él en carne y hueso y en toda su gloria. Él ya tenía una especie de historia con ella, tal vez una un tanto aburrida, pero incluso algo loco con ella era mejor que no tener nada en absoluto, y al menos un matrimonio con ella podría parecer algo plausible para todos los invitados... aunque no es que una cosa así le importara a lo más mínimo.

Así que él sonrió y le dijo a Flint:

—Da la noticia, amigo.

Marcus sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás cien por cien seguro? —miró a Hermione—. Granger, éste es Malfoy. ¿Estás en tus plenas capacidades mentales ahora mismo? Acabas de volver al país, pero te aseguro que no ha cambiado ni un poquito durante tu ausencia.

—Maldita sea, deja de hacer el idiota y anuncia mi compromiso de una vez —Draco agarró la mano de Hermione firmemente con la suya. Al mirarla parecía algo pálida. La vio tragar saliva. Estaba temblando ligeramente—. Ánimo, Granger, no vamos a la horca después de todo.

—Tienes razón, Draco —respondió ella—. Además, es sólo una estratagema, ¿verdad? Sólo te estoy ayudando con una situación difícil. Puedo hacerlo. No soy una cobarde —cuadró los hombros y sonrió.

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa maníaca porque sabía que él sí que era un cobarde y que aquel compromiso no era falso en absoluto.

—Hazlo, Flint, ahora —quería que su amigo se diera prisa antes de que Hermione volviera en sí y se diera cuenta de que estaba jugando con ella.

Todo el mundo los miraba a medida que se mezclaban con la gente y un murmullo empezó a inundar la habitación. Marcus levantó las manos y dijo:

—Gente, como todos sabemos este baile y banquete se ha llevado a cabo por una razón muy específica, aunque hemos mantenido dicha razón en secreto para la mayoría de vosotros hasta ahora. Draco Malfoy me ha pedido que comparta con vosotros algunas buenas noticias. Él quiere que todos se unan a su alegría por el anuncio de su compromiso con Hermione Granger. Que todo el mundo agarre una copa de champán y me ayude a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Marcus tomó dos copas de champán de un camarero que pasaba en ese momento, le dio una a Hermione y mantuvo la otra para sí mismo. Hizo chocar su copa con la de ella, que asintió y tomó un pequeño sorbo antes de mirar a la multitud. Nadie estaba bebiendo. Nadie. Todo el mundo tenía una mirada de horror y shock en su rostro. Decir que aquella reacción era inesperada hubiera sido una mentira. Había pensado que algunas personas se sorprenderían, claro, pero no toda una habitación llena de gente.

Al parecer, Draco tampoco esperaba aquella respuesta. Tomó una copa de otro camarero y sonrió a Hermione, aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo. ¿No se merecía felicidad? ¿Por qué tenía el ceño fruncido todo el mundo? ¿Por qué nadie podía creer el anuncio de su compromiso? ¿Dónde estaba el apoyo? ¿Dónde estaban las palabras de felicitación dándole los mejores deseos? ¿No era eso lo que se hacía cuando alguien anunciaba su compromiso?

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione y pudo apreciar que estaba visiblemente molesta. No se lo pensó dos veces y habló en voz alta:

—No eres tú, amor, soy yo. Eres demasiado buena para mí y todos lo saben.

—No creo que sea eso, Draco —le respondió ella en voz baja. Luego se arrimó un poco más y le habló al oído—. Tal vez deberíamos decirles a todos que no es verdad. Nadie parece apreciar la broma. Esperaban un anuncio real, y obviamente saben que esto no lo es. Estoy segura de que eso es todo. Diles la verdad.

Ahora Draco también tenía el ceño fruncido. Sintió una punzada de ira contra ella. Levantó su copa y dijo:

—Levanta tu copa, Hermione —ella obedeció y él entrelazó su brazo con el de ella—: Bebe, a tu salud y a la de nuestro largo y feliz matrimonio —se inclinó hacia delante y tomó un trago torpemente. Ella también lo hizo. Acto seguido, Draco tomó la copa de sus temblorosas manos, las puso en la bandeja de un camarero y dijo—: Maestro, música por favor. Me gustaría un vals por ser el primer baile con mi prometida.

Agarró su mano y tiró de ella a través de la multitud de rostros todavía con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, un molesto murmullo acababa de inundar a los presentes en la sala. Todo el mundo estaba empezando a hacer comentarios. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado claramente… La única cosa que podían oír ahora era la música, sus respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos de su corazón.

Con una mano puesta en su espalda, sobre la piel desnuda, cálida y suave de Hermione, y la otra sosteniendo su mano posesivamente contra su pecho, bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Bueno, ha ido bien, ¿no te parece?

Ella lo miró con ojos interrogantes.

—Draco, esto ha sido un gran error por tu parte. Todo el mundo nos está mirando. Nadie se cree esta mentira de todos modos. Al final del baile debes confesar que es falso.

—No —dijo, sosteniéndola más cercano—. Tú no lo entiendes. Esperaban que hiciera este tipo de anuncio esta noche. Te lo dije, y lo he hecho. Ahora me puedo relajar y seguir disfrutando.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras él la giraba hacia la izquierda. Ella escaneó a la multitud a su alrededor. Nadie estaba bailando. Todos los ojos todavía estaban posados en ellos. Algunas personas parecían incluso enojadas.

—¿Cómo vas a disfrutar con esto? —Hermione miró directamente a la madre de Draco, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente—. Draco, creo que esto sólo hará las cosas más difíciles para ti cuando tengas que hacer el anuncio real de tu compromiso, ya que tendrás que explicar por qué mentiste esta noche. Después del baile simplemente diles a todos que era una broma. No tienen que saber que pretendía ser una mentira para ahorrar un poco de tiempo.

Una vez más, él repitió:

—No —ahora tenía el ceño mucho más fruncido que antes. Se movió con tal brusquedad que casi provoca una mueca en la cara de Hermione. ¿Por qué no podía ver que él quería que eso fuera real? Bajó la mirada hacia ella y entonces lo supo... ¿por qué tendría que verlo? Esta era una idea alocada, pero eso no quería decir que él no quisiera que funcionara. Tendría que convencerla de que ella también lo quisiera de alguna que otra forma—. Disfruta del baile, amor, y relájate. ¿Vas a hacer eso por mí? Recuerda tu respuesta predilecta durante esta noche.

Ella cerró los ojos lentamente con el roce de su mano en la espalda, la otra mano agarrada por la suya. Puso la mejilla contra su hombro y cedió a la sensación de su pecho subiendo y bajando y de su aliento en su mejilla. Se preguntó algo... ¿por qué no podría ser esto real? Él necesitaba casarse en el momento de cumplir los treinta. Sólo faltaban tres meses para eso. Necesitaba la protección que su matrimonio podría ofrecerle. Ella no tendría más problemas de dinero, ya no tendría que preocuparse porque Kevin fuera a decirle a todo el mundo que Alice no era suya, (porque era su amenaza todo el tiempo), y Alice estaría con su verdadero padre.

Tal vez debería planteárselo, mantener el engaño y al final convencerlo de que un matrimonio con ella sería conveniente para ambos.

Por fin abrió los ojos cuando la canción terminó, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía negar su corazón. Lo había estado negando demasiado tiempo, así que lo que ella dijo fue un rotundo "Sí".

—No te he preguntado nada esta vez —dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Oh —respondió ella, avergonzada.

Draco la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban fuera de la pista de baile. Para su sorpresa, la multitud empezó a aplaudir. La gente empezó a acariciar la espalda de Draco, estrechar su mano y ofrecerle sus felicitaciones, aunque unas cuantas personas seguían allí de pie, en el mismo estado de shock que antes del baile.

La gente por fin empezaba a mezclarse a su alrededor, y el murmullo de la conversación era ahora más animada que antes. La música comenzó de nuevo y cada vez más personas se unieron a la pista de baile. Sin embargo, ellos dos se dirigieron directamente hacia una mujer con el pelo negro apilado en lo alto de la cabeza y un joven hombre pequeño con una nariz rechoncha y el pelo rubio grasiento.

A medida que se dirigían a ellos, Hermione dijo:

—Ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Así es, amor, así es. Vamos a ver qué tal transcurre el resto de la noche antes de tomar una decisión definitiva —susurró en su oído. Su mano aún sostenía la de ella. A ella le gustaba más de lo que debería… Se sentía bien—. Hermione, te presento a mi tía Phillipa y mi primo Talbert Malfoy. Phillipa estaba casada con el hermano menor de mi padre, que murió hace mucho tiempo. Tía, Talbert, ella es mi prometida, Hermione Granger —Draco se quedó mirando a los dos de una manera un tanto desafiante antes de dar un paso atrás para observar sus reacciones.

La mujer sonrió, pero Hermione podía ver el desprecio en sus ojos. Le tendió la mano y Hermione la agarró. Luego, la mujer volvió la mirada hacia Draco y le dijo:

—Qué conveniente que por fin hiciste el anuncio de tu compromiso, sobrino. Sabía que eras un chico inteligente. Tu madre y tu padre estaban empezando a preguntarse si de verdad querías hacer lo correcto, pero por supuesto no ibas a hacer las cosas bien, ¿verdad? Un matrimonio con una sangre sucia no es exactamente lo correcto, pero supongo que todavía cumple los requisitos del testamento.

Hermione ignoró el ruido a su alrededor... la multitud, la música, la gente, y centró su atención en la odiosa mujer frente a ella. Antes de que pudiera defenderse, Draco, con su voz más despectiva, dijo:

—Y qué apropiado también es que tú, tía querida, muestres a todos tus verdaderos colores. No voy a rebajarme a tu nivel pero señalaré el hecho de que si vuelves a llamar a mi hermosa prometida "sangre sucia" una vez más, voy a tener que tirarte de la oreja —luego se volvió hacia Talbert—. ¿Cómo has estado Talbert, viejo amigo?

El chico se limitó a sonreír, pero dicha sonrisa pronto se transformó en una risa nerviosa.

—Son noticias de interés, Draco. De verdad, mis felicitaciones —le estrechó la mano a Draco y luego se volvió hacia Hermione—: Espero poder pedirte un baile más tarde.

—Sus bailes ya están cogidos por el resto de su vida, Talbert, pero qué amable por tu parte ofrecerte —dijo Draco, dándole la espalda.

A continuación la pareja se dirigió hacia la madre y el padre del rubio. Hermione estaba al tanto de que ya no estaban casados, pero se mostraron como un frente unido mientras esperaban a que ambos caminaran hacia donde se encontraban. Hermione permaneció erguida y con una máscara desafiante pintada en la cara. No tenía miedo de esas personas o lo que podrían decirle. Si su padre la llamaba sangre sucia, así como su tía acababa de hacer, ella podría sacar su varita del interior de su bolso y hechizarlo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la madre de Draco se inclinó hacia ella, la agarró de los hombros y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Oh, querida, esta es una noticia tan maravillosa... Draco prometió que iba a anunciar su compromiso esta noche y estoy muy contenta de que efectivamente lo hiciera. Es absolutamente perfecto, ¿no es así, Lucius?

De alguna manera, Hermione había imaginado que Lucius no estaría de acuerdo, así que, de nuevo, se encontraba completamente sorprendida cuando el hombre mayor dijo:

—Creí que nunca iba a hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que dejaría que toda su herencia fuera a parar a su primo Talbert algún día. No quería morir sin saber si mi casa y la fortuna de mi familia iba a pertenecer a mi hijo o a mi sobrino. Ahora no tengo ninguna razón para preocuparme. Bien hecho, hijo —estrechó la mano de Draco y luego volvió su atención hacia Hermione. Ella miró rápidamente a Draco, que se encogió de hombros. Él también estaba sorprendido por su aparente apoyo. Lucius le tendió la mano. Hermione dudó un momento antes de poner su mano con la de él, que la sacudió arriba y abajo tres veces antes de llevársela a los labios y besarla—. Vas a ser una esposa maravillosa para mi hijo, señorita Granger.

Draco agradeció a sus padres y luego tomó a Hermione por el codo y se la llevó.

—Draco, eso ha ido más allá de lo extraño —dijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero estoy feliz por eso. Creo que simplemente están contentos de que por fin vaya a dar el paso y no tener que soportar a un hombre de treinta años viviendo bajo su techo algún día. Evidentemente a ellos no les importa con quién me case, sin ánimo de ofender.

—Sí, supongo… pero ¿qué vas a decir más adelante? ¿Vamos a actuar como si hubiéramos tenido una gran pelea cuando rompamos el compromiso? —preguntó ella.

—Ahí viene Potter, es tu turno de decirle algo agradable sobre mí —dijo Draco divertido, ignorándola.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él y le dijo rápidamente:

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, ni tampoco has dicho nada bueno de mí a alguien... oh, Harry, hola.

Harry la había tomado de la mano y tiraba de ella para alejarla de Draco, pero éste todavía sujetaba a Hermione por el codo. Draco deslizó la mano por su brazo para tomar su otra mano. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione. Hizo caso omiso de la mano de Harry sujetando la suya derecha para mirar a Draco, sosteniendo su izquierda.

Harry exigió su atención de nuevo cuando dijo entre dientes:

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Es falso, Harry. Draco tuvo que hacer este anuncio esta noche porque ese era el propósito del baile, pero no estaba comprometido con ninguna mujer así que me pidió seguirle el juego.

Draco añadió:

—Pero ahora podríamos casarnos realmente. Sería ventajoso para los dos, así que ponlo en tu cicatriz y fúmatelo, Potter.

Hermione rió, volviéndose hacia Draco.

—Lo reitero, eres tan extraño a veces.

Draco también rió.

—Pero eso es lo que me hace tan encantador, ¿verdad amor?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Ambos estáis como una maldita cabra! ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Es eso lo que estáis diciendo? ¿Que no es real? Porque tengo que decirte, Hermione, que si es real sería el mayor error de tu vida. Bueno, tal vez el segundo mayor error.

Hermione dejó caer las manos de los dos hombres y se quedó mirando a Harry con atención.

—¿Qué has querido decir con esa afirmación?

—Creo que sabes exactamente lo que he querido decir, y también involucra a este imbécil —dijo mientras apuntaba a Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron como platos. Se acercó mucho más a Harry, le puso un dedo en el pecho y le amenazó:

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que fue un error? —se refería a Alice, y nadie decía algo así sobre su hija y se salía con la suya—. ¡Retira eso o nunca te lo perdonaré!

Draco estaba totalmente confundido, pero también se mostraba satisfecho de que Hermione estuviera dándole al chico maravilla lo que le correspondía.

—Me atengo a mi declaración —dijo Harry. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella. Hermione le dio la espalda a Draco y salió corriendo de la sala de baile. Draco se quedó allí plantado, preguntándose a quién debía seguir. ¿Debía seguir a Potter para pedirle que le explicara qué había querido decir con esa afirmación, o debía seguir a Hermione y consolarla por un tema del que no tenía ni idea?

Siguió a Hermione.

Estaba de pie en un pequeño pasillo cerca de los baños. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero definitivamente parecía estar llorando.

Draco le tocó el hombro y le dijo:

—No dejes que Potter te moleste. Él no merece la pena.

—Él es mi mejor amigo —se defendió. Acto seguido se volvió hacia él, enjugándose una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Por alguna razón, Draco deseó haber sido él quien se la limpiara.

—En realidad deberíamos casarnos de verdad. Eso los haría callar a todos.

Ella sonrió e hizo un pequeño sonido que se asemejaba a una risa.

—Sí, sí que lo haría.

—Es decir, que sería fácil resolver todos nuestros problemas —continuó, nervioso. No quería que sonara como si estuviera bromeando. Se acercó un poco más a ella y deslizó un solo dedo por su hombro. Ella expulsó el pequeño aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Una vez más, Hermione repitió:

—Sí, lo haría.

—Mi madre probablemente esté allí planeando nuestra boda en estos momentos —respondió con aprensión. ¿Podía ser realmente tan fácil o simplemente estaba jugando con su sugerencia al estar molesta?

Su dedo volvió a subir por su brazo, por encima del hombro, por su clavícula... El vestido era alto por la parte delantera, pero los pechos de Hermione se hincharon contra el tejido apretado y las joyas, y su sexo se agrandó contra los confines de sus pantalones cuando los miró.

Dejó de mover aquel dedo en su clavícula y puso toda la mano en su cuello, sus dedos acaparando su suave piel y moviéndose hacia su nuca, sintiendo el nacimiento de sus mechones de pelo. Todo en ella parecía familiar y lo llenó de deseo. Incluso su olor era familiar. Se inclinó y pasó su nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula. Ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado para permitir su persecución, y luego suspiró.

—Hueles tan bien. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Sólo es un perfume que he usado desde que era una mujer joven. Mi madre me lo compró por mi vigésimo cumpleaños. Tiene flores de cerezo —apenas podía hablar mientras sus labios besaban su cuello, y luego su hombro. Su mano se movió a su espalda desnuda, su otra mano descansando en la pared. Draco acarició toda su columna vertebral, enviando escalofríos a la misma.

Ella colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Él levantó la cabeza para decir:

—Lo que debemos hacer es irnos mañana a mi finca cerca de aquí, junto al mar. Se llama Whitehall, mi madre y mi tía están allí temporalmente. No estaría bien si no aparecemos, ¿no te parece? —esperaba no estar presionando su mano con demasiada fuerza. Reanudó sus besos, esta vez besando su mandíbula y su mejilla, pero evitando la boca a toda costa. Estaría condenado si la besaba en la boca. No podría alejarse de ella para volver a la sala de baile. Cuando ella no respondió, continuó—: Debes mostrarles a todos que realmente voy a casarme contigo. Eso sería todo un triunfo, ¿no crees?

Pero decidió no dejar que respondiera. En su lugar, él quería que pensara las cosas. Se quedó mirando profundamente sus ojos, puso las manos a cada lado de su cara y suavemente acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo que esto pareciera tan real? ¿Por qué quería casarse con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando por ella?

No podía esperar más. Tenía que besar su boca. Al inclinar la cabeza, sus labios tocaron los de ella con suavidad y firmeza, tentándolos a abrirse a él. Ella abrió los labios, llevando las manos desde sus hombros hasta su cintura. Por el momento, las manos de Draco se quedaron en su rostro. Su lengua se enroscó en su boca, acarició su paladar, los lados e incluso sus dientes. De repente estaban abrazados con fuerza, ya que el beso se había profundizado.

Sus manos ahora vagaban suavemente por su cuerpo. Las de ella agarraban su chaqueta. Era como si Hermione se estuviera aferrando a la vida, como si se estuviera ahogando en un mar y sólo él pudiera rescatarla. Y un rayo de verdadera pasión pasó a través de él hacia ella, tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche de hacía casi cinco años. Un triste remordimiento ocupó su mente, cohibiéndole de sentir felicidad. Su chica misteriosa podría haber tenido esto todo el tiempo, si sólo le hubiera dejado ver su cara la noche del baile de hacía casi cinco años…

Este baile iba a resultar diferente. Terminó el beso y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

—Al menos esto ha sido bastante real, y muy, muy agradable, si me permites decirlo.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Había cometido un error de juicio erróneo cinco años antes, pero ella no lo haría de nuevo. No estaba del todo segura de si Draco había estado bromeando cuando le dijo que debían hacer un compromiso real, pero no dejaría nada a la suerte. Se apartó de él para asegurarse de que podía valerse por sí misma, ya que había sentido que se le doblaban las rodillas mientras se besaban.

Él no la dejó ir muy lejos. Mantuvo sus manos en sus antebrazos desnudos. Ella mantuvo sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Sí, ha sido muy agradable… Oye, si hablabas en serio sobre ir a tu finca, me gustaría extender mis vacaciones, creo que a Alice le encantaría. Draco, ¿no crees que tal vez podríamos continuar con esta farsa mientras estamos allí? —en su interior sólo podía pensar "di que sí, que sí, simplemente di que sí".

—¿Ahora quieres que mi respuesta sea un sí ? —preguntó. Ella asintió. Él podría convertir esta farsa en un verdadero compromiso y ella tendría a Alice y su fortuna, y todo sería perfecto. Demonios, ¡incluso podría mantener la niñera! Con el tiempo ella iba queriendo ese compromiso tanto como él. Draco agarró su mano e hincó una rodilla en el suelo—. Creo que sería una buena idea mantener la farsa por más tiempo. Hermione Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Fingir. Ella podía fingir por ahora y hacer que él quisiera que fuera real más tarde. Hermione respondió a su pregunta tal y como le había indicado antes de aquel baile.

—Sí.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**NT : **Okey, perdón por tardar una eternidad en actualizar esta historia, pero como dije en mi página de Facebook a diferencia de Mugglefied, que está escrito en inglés británico y lo encuentro super fácil de traducir, éste está en americano y cada vez que me pongo con él me dan dolores de cabeza. Puedo traducir tres capítulos de Mugglefied en el tiempo que traduzco uno de este :(

Anyways, aquí está. Si queréis que lo actualice más seguido (aunque me cueste la salud xD) ¡hacérmelo saber en los reviews!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Algunas personas son inteligentes, otras estúpidas, y otras no tienen importancia alguna.**

* * *

" _Si una mujer tiene la desgracia de no saber nada, debe ocultarlo lo mejor que pueda_." —Jane Austen.

" _Una mujer inteligente es capaz de encender a cualquiera_." —Draco Malfoy.

" _Ningún hombre quiere una mujer sea más inteligente que él, por lo que la clave es fingir que no te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es._ " —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Quitándose los zapatos y colocando sus doloridos y descalzos pies sobre una cesta de mimbre en la esquina de la terraza, Hermione se subió un poco el vestido.

—Oh, me duelen tanto los pies —ella pensaba que estaba sola, hasta que vio que las puertas del salón de baile se habían abierto y una mujer estaba de pie junto a ellas.

—Bien hecho, señorita Granger. Es Granger, ¿verdad? —preguntó la tía de Draco.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que estaba descalza y se sintió un poco desnuda. Permaneció sentada, pero quitó los pies de encima de la cesta.

—Sí, en realidad nunca tomé el apellido de mi ex marido.

—¿Vas a tomar el de Draco? —preguntó entonces la mujer con su mejor voz altiva.

—Lo dudo —respondió Hermione con honestidad.

La mujer mayor se rió con una risa que dejaba entrever algo de desprecio.

—A Lucius no le gustará eso.

—No me importa lo que a Lucius Malfoy le guste o no —dijo Hermione de nuevo con sinceridad, sabiendo muy bien que estaba siendo desafiada de alguna manera. Ella nunca se echaba atrás ante un desafío.

La mujer empezó a rodearla como un buitre que observa su próxima comida.

—No eres la adecuada para mi sobrino. Estás divorciada, eres una sangre sucia y de adecuado sólo tienes la apariencia. No tienes nada que ofrecerle. Sin embargo, él lo tiene todo, ¿verdad? No, no lo haces por él en absoluto.

—Por supuesto usted podría estar pensando eso porque si Draco se casa su hijo no lo heredará todo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hermione. Se puso de pie, aun con los pies descalzos.

—¿Es por eso por lo que vas a casarte con él? —preguntó Phillipa—. ¿Por dinero? Porque… puedo ofrecerte una cantidad considerable si lo dejas.

Hermione apenas podía creer el descaro de la mujer.

—¿Me toma por tonta?

—No, en realidad no —respondió ella—. Te considero una mujer muy inteligente. Mi sobrino es el estúpido. Yo te tomo como una puta a la que sólo le importa el dinero, por supuesto que te has dado cuenta de que si te casas con mi sobrino tendrás más dinero del que yo pueda ofrecerte. Sin embargo, te lo ofrezco de nuevo y añado que te haré la vida imposible si sigues adelante con este matrimonio.

Hermione no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo. Se rió y dijo:

—Señora, me he enfrentado a Voldemort y los Mortífagos, incluso los profesores del colegio daban más miedo que usted.

La mujer sabía que se enfrentaba a un oponente digno. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero antes de marcharse, dijo:

—¿Sabías que hay un rumor por ahí de que Draco fue el padre de un hijo ilegítimo hace unos años? Al parecer, un hombre fue a ver a Lucius buscando dinero al hacer esa afirmación. Cissy me dijo que Lucius había pagado al hombre para estuviera callado, pero si se prueba que esta noticia es cierta y ese niño es hijo de Draco, legítimo o no, algún día heredará todo lo que tiene, no tus futuros hijos con él. Piensa en eso.

Y con un revuelo de su larga falda, la mujer salió de la terraza y volvió a entrar en el salón de baile.

Hermione se quedó en estado de shock total y absoluto. ¿Podía estar refiriéndose a Alice?

—Oh, Kevin, ¿qué has hecho? —dijo Hermione en voz alta. Cuando tuvo a Alice, en un ataque de locura absoluta le dijo a Kevin quién era el padre. Entonces no sabía que algún día usaría esa información como una espada sobre su cabeza, para el resto de su vida.

¿Realmente había ido a Lucius con la información? Era evidente que no debía haberle dicho nada realmente sólido, ¿pero sabría Lucius Malfoy que el hombre en cuestión era su ex marido? ¿Era por eso que parecía haber aceptado tan bien la noticia de su compromiso?

¡Maldito Kevin del demonio! ¿Cómo podía ser que un día hubiera amado a un hombre así? En una ocasión él también la había amado. Sí, pero ambos habían construido su matrimonio sobre mentiras, por lo que estaba obligado a desmoronarse de un momento a otro, y ahora ella estaba feliz de no estar con él. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de empezar otro matrimonio construido sobre mentiras y engaños. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Kevin siempre había sido amable con Alice. Siempre. No había sido una figura paterna terriblemente atenta en el sentido de que viajaba todo el tiempo, pero cuando estaba en casa jugaba con ella en el jardín, le compraba cosas… ¿Cómo podía ser amable con ella por un lado y sacar partida a su costa por otro? ¿No fue ya bastante malo que cuando se divorciaron se llevara cada Knut y galeón de Hermione para mantener esa información en secreto? ¿Realmente había ido a Lucius Malfoy hace años?

Hermione se volvió a sentar en el sofá de dos plazas y bajó la cabeza. Tal vez no era tan inteligente después de todo. Se sentía muy, muy estúpida en ese momento. Ella tenía mucho que considerar.

* * *

Draco estaba buscando a Hermione por todas partes. Había visto a Phillipa entrar de nuevo al salón de baile y cerrar la puerta que daba a la terraza y se había preguntado si era ahí donde podría estar ella también. Había empezado a caminar hacia allí cuando la mano de su padre agarró su brazo.

—Draco —dijo de manera cortante.

—Ahora no, padre. Tengo que encontrar a Hermione —se libró de su agarre con un simple movimiento, pero Lucius lo cogió de nuevo.

—Ella está afuera. La he visto salir, por lo que seguirá allí para cuando termine de hablar —Draco sabía que cuando su padre ponía ese tono de voz era mejor dejarlo decir lo que tuviera que decir. Cuando terminara con su mini-conferencia se uniría a Hermione en la terraza.

—¿Qué pasa, padre? —respondió. Tan pronto como la palabra "padre" salió de su boca se le ocurrió algo. Si alguna vez tenía hijos, que nunca, nunca le llamaran así. Sería "papi" cuando fueran pequeños y "papá" cuando crecieran, pero nunca padre. Padre era un título de admiración y respeto. No quería su respeto. Él sólo quería su amor.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —murmuró Lucius. Llevó a Draco a una esquina del gran salón de baile, lejos de la orquesta, la multitud y las puertas—. Debería haberte dicho esto hace años, pero no lo hice. Mi intención era protegerte, pero ahora que por fin has anunciado tu compromiso no puedo esperar ni siquiera hasta mañana porque tienes el derecho de saberlo.

Draco estaba un poco preocupado. Al principio pensó que esta pequeña conversación iba a ir sobre Lucius diciéndole a Draco sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre su inminente boda con Hermione. En cambio, parecía ser algo mucho distinto. El hombre en realidad parecía pensativo, ansioso.

—Padre, no estás enfermo o algo parecido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco.

El anciano resopló.

—Tu preocupación por mi salud y bienestar me abruma, muchacho. No, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Hace casi cuatro años un hombre vino a mí con algo de información. Mantuvo su identidad en secreto. Sin embargo, me contó una historia sobre el baile al que asististe hace años.

Draco se mantuvo de pie a su lado, pero ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sigue.

—Me dijo que tuviste relaciones con una mujer, y que dio como resultado el nacimiento de un niño. Este hombre afirmó que tienes un hijo —dijo Lucius.

Draco sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor. Su padre debía estar hablando de su mujer misteriosa. ¿Había concebido a un niño esa noche y nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Tenía un hijo? Sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la imagen de Alice por alguna razón que no comprendía. Podría tener un niño o una niña, como ella, y no lo había sabido hasta ese momento.

La voz de Draco se levantó con ira cuando preguntó:

—Padre, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste esto?

Varias personas que se encontraban cerca se volvieron para mirar a padre e hijo. Lucius se escondió tras Draco para que nadie pudiera ver la expresión de angustia en su rostro.

—No te lo dije porque pensé que era mentira. El hombre sólo tenía una imagen para mostrarme, y era de un bebé calvo. Se veía como un bebé cualquiera. No me dijo el nombre de la madre, ni siquiera si era niño o niña. Dijo que no podía ofrecerme ninguna otra prueba en ese momento. Me imaginé que estaba mintiendo, pero también sabía que sus mentiras podrían causar problemas, por lo que le pagué y le dije que si alguna vez se ponía en contacto contigo lo mataría. Hijo, te estoy diciendo esto ahora porque si esta noticia resulta ser verdad deberías cuestionarte tu compromiso con la señorita Granger. Tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero no esperaba que fueras a dar esta noticia tan descabellada esta noche. Sé que es un hecho que no has estado saliendo con nadie.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —dijo Draco siseando—. Nunca vienes a verme.

—Tal vez no, pero lo sé todo de ti igualmente. Draco, no me importa si te casas con Hermione Granger. Ella probablemente sea una esposa adecuada. Habrá algunas ventajas si la desposas, pero será tu primer hijo el que se quedará con tu herencia.

Draco sólo había escuchado una palabra en toda la frase.

—¿Adecuada? —Draco escupió aquel adjetivo con ira contenida.

—Sí, esa es la palabra que quería decir —respondió su padre—. Sin embargo, necesitas estar preparado. Las leyes mágicas afirman que incluso los niños ilegítimos pueden heredar si su filiación puede ser probada. Además, este niño sería un sangre pura porque el baile fue concebido en un baile organizado únicamente para los sangre pura.

—¿Y qué importa eso? —dijo Draco. Se sentía mareado con todos los pensamientos agolpándose en su cabeza.

—No tiene importancia ahora, bueno, tal vez sí para mí, pero los hijos que tengas en el futuro con la señorita Granger pueden ver su herencia comprometida algún día, eso es todo lo que quería que supieras. Como ya he dicho antes, debería haber hablado esto contigo hace años, pero quería protegerte. Ya no eres un niño, pero aún eres mi hijo y eso es lo que los padres hacen, proteger a sus hijos. Algún día, si tienes más niños, podrás entenderme. Hablaremos sobre esto cuando vayamos a Whitehall mañana.

—¿También vas a ir?

—Por supuesto. ¿Creías que no iría a conocer mejor a tu futura esposa y su hija? Sí, sé que tiene una niña y que está divorciada. Hay muy pocas cosas que desconozco.

Draco no estaba seguro de eso porque tenía la certeza de que su padre no sabía lo que había en el corazón de su propio hijo. De haberlo sabido no le habría escondido esa noticia durante años. Años... Durante todo ese tiempo había soñado con esa mujer, y ahora sólo pensar que pudiera haber tenido un hijo suyo… Estaba confundido y ansioso. También se sentía increíblemente estúpido por alguna razón. Debería haber buscado a esa mujer cuando aún tenía tiempo, y no ahora cuando era demasiado tarde. Tenía que ver a Hermione. Se dio la vuelta para irse sin decir nada, pero luego se giró de nuevo rápidamente.

—Padre, ¿todavía tienes la fotografía del bebé que el hombre te dio?

Su padre asintió.

—Está en Malfoy Manor, pero daré la orden de que una lechuza la lleve a Whitehall.

Draco asintió a su vez, tomó una respiración profunda y salió a la terraza.

Y allí estaba ella.

Eso es lo que pensó cuando vio a Hermione sentada en un pequeño sofá de dos plazas de mimbre... allí estaba ella. Su misteriosa mujer no sería tan buena como Hermione, pero ella tenía un hijo suyo, así que podría ser una historia diferente. Tendría que buscarla por el bien del posible niño, por su hijo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella. Él quería a esa mujer, sabía que ese sentimiento era de verdad. Puede que fuera un hombre estúpido, pero era inteligente cuando se trataba de su propio corazón. Había esperado años y años para casarse, convencido de que su mujer enmascarada aparecería… pero en realidad había estado esperándola a ella, a Hermione.

Sí, allí estaba ella.

Draco se aflojó la corbata y se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas junto a ella. Eran las únicas personas en la terraza. Había sido una noche larga y fatigosa y, por su parte, estaba contento de que estuviera a punto de terminar. Supuso por la expresión de su cara que ella también lo estaba. Sacó la conversación con su padre fuera de su mente y dijo:

—Siento haberte perdido de vista. No pensé que Talbert realmente fuera a pedir ese baile contigo.

Hermione sonrió, decidiendo olvidarse de los terribles comentarios de la tía de Draco.

—Oh, él es un hombre poco zalamero —dijo con una mirada de disgusto total. Draco rió—. Creo que me estuvo pisando a propósito.

Draco rió de nuevo.

—Por lo menos no tuviste que lidiar con la señora Potter. Tuve que aguantar que me dijera no sólo qué no hacer contigo, sino también cómo debería llevar nuestra relación. Cuando su pequeño discurso terminó añadió: "Si te asusta Harry no has visto nada, rubito". Es decir, en serio, como si tuviera miedo de Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Pero sí que debes tener miedo de Ginny.

—Oh sí —él estuvo muy de acuerdo—. Ella me asusta muchísimo.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Draco tuvo que admitir, aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo, que había disfrutado de una de las mejores noches de su vida. La clasificó arriba de su lista, en el top tres, a pesar de haber tenido aquella pequeña conversación con su padre. Se deslizó hasta el borde del sofá, juntó las manos entre las piernas y mientras miraba el suelo, dijo:

—Tengo que admitir que me lo he pasado bien esta noche anunciando nuestro compromiso.

—Yo también —respondió ella.

En aquel momento no podía mirarla a los ojos. Siguió mirando sus manos mientras dijo:

—Entonces, ¿qué dices a prolongar nuestro compromiso, farsa o como quieras llamarlo? ¿Tienes planes para la próxima semana o algo así?

—No, no tengo planes en absoluto —respondió ella en voz baja. Subió uno de sus pies al sofá y lo frotó con las manos. Draco se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con interés. Ella dejó caer el pie y buscó sus zapatos, pero él se inclinó primero y los cogió antes.

—¿Le has hablado a mi madre de Alice?

El corazón de Hermione saltó en su pecho. Lo miró de repente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Decirle qué? —¿podría saberlo él de alguna manera? ¿Lo sospechaba?

—¿Le has dicho que tienes una hija? —preguntó. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella y metió el primer zapato en su pie. Se sentía algo extrañamente erótico y sensual.

Hermione se olvidó de respirar por un momento, por lo que no pudo responder a su pregunta. Él deslizó el otro zapato en el otro pie, colocó su mano en su rodilla y se levantó.

—Bueno, ¿entonces?

—No, no le he dicho nada. ¿Acaso importa? Es decir, ya que no estamos realmente comprometidos... ¿debemos siquiera mencionarla? —preguntó. Se puso de pie, quedando directamente frente a él. Draco no se había movido, así que estaban muy cerca.

Él sonrió y dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con Alice cuando estemos en Whitehall? ¿Vas a meterla en una maleta?

Hermione sonrió.

—Yo nunca haría eso. ¿Realmente piensas que soy tan mala madre?

Él tomó su cara entre sus manos.

—Creo que eres una madre maravillosa. Lo que creo es que tu niñera es un desastre.

Ella puso sus dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, quitándole las manos de su cara.

—La cosa es, Draco, que tu madre me ha dicho que Whitehall está en Gales. Eso está muy lejos.

—La aparición es una de las cosas más maravillosas de la magia, Granger, amor —se burló—. Eso y los trasladores.

—Y Alice es demasiado joven para aparecerse. Vomita cada vez que lo intento y, en mi opinión, también es demasiado joven para usar un traslador. Tuvimos que volar hasta aquí y fue un infierno eso de montar en avión. Si nunca has montado en un avión con una niña de cuatro años y su niñera sesentera, entonces considerarse afortunado. No la puedo someter a eso de nuevo. Creo que debería volver a Londres con Harry y Ginny, ellos la llevarán a casa de mi madre y su marido.

A Draco no le gustó nada esa sugerencia, ni siquiera un poco, y no podía explicar por qué. Suspiró.

—Escucha, mis padres ya saben que estás divorciada y que tienes una hija. Seguramente ya habrán preguntado a todos en el baile sobre ti. Alice tiene que venir con nosotros, incluso aunque se trate de una farsa. Además, me gustaría enseñarle a Alice el mar y los acantilados. Pasé muchos veranos en esa hacienda. Seguro que le va a gustar.

—Pero Draco, la única forma en la que podríamos llegar es en tren —se quejó ella.

—Lo organizaremos entonces —dijo, satisfecho. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia el interior—. Tú y yo nos apareceremos. La niñera somnolienta y la señorita Alice pueden llegar en tren.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Se preguntó cuánto costaría el viaje. Como si hubiera sentido la expresión de su cara, Draco dijo:

—Por supuesto, lo pagaría yo ya que tú estás haciendo todo esto por mí.

¿Estaba haciendo todo eso por él? ¿Lo estaba haciendo para atraparlo? ¿Lo estaba engañando para que se casara con ella? ¿Había accedido a aquello por su dinero, tal y como sugería su horrible tía? Sin duda era lo más inteligente. Ella colocó su mano en la frente y dijo:

—Me siento un poco cansada. Ni siquiera iba a contarle a Alice todo esto en un principio, pero si vamos a Gales y tenemos que seguir fingiendo significa que voy a tener que mentirle a mi hija. No quiero mentirle, no sé qué hacer. ¿Puedo pensar en ello y darte una respuesta mañana?

—Pero saldremos justamente por la mañana —explicó él—. Me estás haciendo un gran favor. Alice va a estar bien. Encontraremos una manera de evitar contarle nada. Sé que estás ansiosa por empezar tu nueva vida en Londres, pero creo que te vendrían bien unas pequeñas vacaciones en Gales, ¿no? —tenía que convencerla de alguna manera de que fuera con él.

Ella no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero se encontró con que no tuvo que hacerlo porque en el momento en que estaba a punto de decirle que seguramente no podría ir con él, su tía, madre, padre, primo y todos los demás aparecieron junto a ellos. Hermione llevó su mano inmediatamente a la Draco. Si él hubiera sido un hombre propenso a mostrar sus emociones, podría haber sonreído ante eso.

—Bueno, ¿está todo el mundo tan emocionada de ir a Whitehall como Hermione y yo? —preguntó Draco de repente, dirigiéndose a la multitud.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un reviewwww? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**NT : **Cumpliendo con mi calendario de actualizaciones, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta traducción :) Y como le prometí a una seguidora de mi página, este capítulo va dedicado a ella por ser su cumpleaños. Beatriz, espero que pases un día genial en compañía de tus seres queridos y que te regalen muchas cositas.

¡Besitos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Los negocios y el amor no significan nada para una niña de cuatro años.**

* * *

" _Los negocios pueden traer dinero, pero la amistad casi nunca lo hace._ " —Jane Austen.

" _Los negocios traen dinero, con el dinero puedes comprar amigos, y en ocasiones esos amigos puede llegar a convertirse en amantes._ " —Draco Malfoy

" _Los negocios y el amor no se deben mezclar._ " —Hermione Granger

* * *

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un borrón. Los padres de Draco continuaron actuando de una manera cordial con Hermione, aunque eso consiguiera perturbarla más de lo que imaginaban. Su tía siguió actuando distante y estirada y su primo como si sus dos neuronas no terminasen de conectar. Para cuando llegó la medianoche, las emociones de Hermione ya estaban a flor de piel, por lo que estuvo feliz de que el baile estuviera a punto de terminar. Las mentiras pronto podrían parar.

Sin embargo, sabía que realmente no pararían del todo porque se había comprometido a ir a la finca de Draco en Gales. En qué lío tan lamentable y terrible se encontraba, y todo era culpa suya. Draco estaba de pie junto a los ascensores, dándoles las buenas noches a la mayoría de los invitados, dependiendo de si se alojaban en el hotel o se iban a casa. Hermione trató de deslizarse sigilosamente por detrás de él, pero Draco se dio cuenta. Estiró el brazo y agarró la parte posterior de su falda antes de que pudiera alejarse, luego tiró de ella hacia él. Puso el brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se despedía de un hombre y su esposa, y luego su mano se posó plana en su estómago. Ella se relajó en su abrazo... aunque en el fondo aquello era extremamente molesto para ella. No quería enamorarse de Draco Malfoy. Podría querer casarse con él, ¿pero amor? De ninguna manera.

No obstante, ese simple gesto le dio fuerzas para pensar que podía continuar con su plan, y tal vez incluso Draco terminara agradeciéndole que accediera a casarse con él como si se tratara de un negocio. Tendría que ver cómo jugar sus cartas. Ella lo miró, la única forma en que podía poseerla era apretándola contra él.

Eso era suficiente.

Hermione observó cómo Harry y Ginny salían de la sala de baile. Ella le dedicó a Ginny una débil y triste sonrisa. Esta se acercó a ella, miró la mano de Draco alrededor de su cintura y dijo.

—Todo una farsa, ¿eh? —antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, la joven se inclinó hacia delante y besó su mejilla—. Vosotros dos no engañáis a nadie. Esto es real, yo lo sé.

Ginny apretó la mano de Hermione con cariño. Draco volvió su atención a Marcus, pero él también trataba de escuchar a las dos mujeres.

—¿Te quedas aquí? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, vamos a aparecernos en casa. Los niños, ya sabes —explicó Ginny.

—Alice tenía muchas ganas de ver al tío Harry y la tía Gin —dijo Hermione.

Harry se acercó y tomó la mano de su esposa.

—¿Lista para irnos? —dijo sin mirar a Hermione. Draco hizo una pausa en su conversación con Marcus cuando sintió que Hermione se tensaba en su brazo.

Hermione se deshizo de la mano de Draco y dijo:

—¿No hay un beso de despedida para tu amiga de siempre, Harry, o es que ya no somos amigos?

—No sé responder a tu pregunta ¿Estás segura de que esto es sólo una estratagema para engañar a sus padres y parientes? —preguntó Harry. Miró a Draco mientras lo decía.

—¿Mi respuesta influirá en la tuya, Harry? —preguntó ella con tristeza. En ese momento Hermione miró a Draco, y luego de nuevo a su amigo—. No estoy completamente segura de nada, Harry. Si me hubieran preguntado esta mañana si estaba segura de algo hubiera dicho que estaba segurísima de que Harry Potter era mi mayor y más querido amigo, y que ibas a quererme para siempre. Ahora no estoy segura de nada.

Draco la miró a la cara. En su rostro podía verse grabado el dolor, y por primera vez en su vida sintió empatía por otro ser humano. Por Merlín, nunca se había sentido tan emocionado antes. Ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de reconocerlo, pero viendo su dolor podía sentirlo en su piel. Fue entonces cuando su ira creció tanto que se encaró con Harry Potter por causar ese dolor.

Observó a Potter para ver lo que diría, pero no dijo nada. Él odiaba a Harry Potter. Siempre lo había hecho, siempre lo haría y probablemente eso no cambiaría nunca, pero Hermione Granger le quería, y ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento por su culpa. Draco se puso delante de Hermione y le dijo a su amigo:

—Buenas noches, Potter. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. Saluda a Weasel cuando lo veas. Adiós Potter, por si Hermione, Alice y yo no volvemos a verte nunca —tomó la mano de Hermione y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry.

No sólo Draco se volvió, sino también Hermione y varias personas que había cerca. Harry dio un paso en su dirección.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño. No puedo pretender saber de lo que va todo esto, pero te juro que si ella y la pequeña Alice se ven perjudicadas, o te burlas de ellas, realmente tendrás que responder ante mí. Di eso de que no me temes, pero si no haces caso de mis consejos saldrás muy mal parado —Harry no levantó la voz después de llamarlo por su apellido. Tomó la mano de Hermione y dijo—: Me disculpo, Hermione. Si alguna vez vuelvo a hacerte daño, ese estúpido de ahí, sí, me refiero a ti, Malfoy —miró a Draco, luego de vuelta a Hermione—. Ese estúpido tiene mi permiso para hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Draco se frotó las manos y dijo:

—Oh, hay tantas posibilidades…

Hermione empujó el pecho de Draco ligeramente con el codo y abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Ella le dijo al oído:

—Creo que esto es lo correcto. Me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que él tenía derecho a saber todo lo referente a Alice, y creo que esto podría ayudar a que le diga la verdad al fin. Podría sacarme de debajo del pulgar de Kevin. Es lo que tengo que hacer, por Alice.

Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y observó cómo los Potter se alejaban.

—¿Qué es lo que le has susurrado al oído, amor? —preguntó Draco.

—Le dije que en realidad lo amas en secreto, eso es todo —bromeó ella, y luego bostezó.

Cuando se frotó los ojos, Draco dijo:

—¿Lista para ir a mi habitación? —ella dejó de frotarse los ojos y lo miró con dureza. Él se rió y prosiguió—: Tan sólo quería ver si estabas prestando atención. Quería preguntarte si estás lista para ir a tu habitación. No me importa permanecer allí esta noche, amor.

Ella también se rió.

—Bueno, la respuesta sigue siendo no —dijo ella mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor—: No te enfades, pero tú vas a tu habitación y yo voy a la mía. Y tampoco quiero que me acompañes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces, ¿cómo voy a conseguir mi beso de buenas noches? —preguntó.

Hermione entró en el ascensor seguida de Malfoy, quien presionó el botón de su piso y se cerraron las puertas.

—No recuerdo que se mencionara un beso de buenas noches en nuestro contrato verbal. Hiciste referencia a un posible beso, y de hecho ya nos besamos, dos veces además. Ya es suficiente.

Él frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

—¿Suficiente para quién?

Las puertas se abrieron en su piso. Sin responder a su pregunta, Hermione salió y empujó el pecho de Draco para mandarlo de vuelta al ascensor.

—No me sigas. Esto ya es demasiado perfecto tal y como está. De todos modos tengo algunas cosas en las que pensar, y no necesito un beso tuyo para nublar mi mente y juicio. Sin embargo… —ella dejó de usar su cadera para detener la puerta de cerrarse—. Probablemente quiera hablar contigo mañana en relación a ponernos de acuerdo en los negocios, y quiero que te pienses muy bien tu respuesta antes de decírmela, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hablemos pues, ¿por qué esperar? —dijo él, tirando de ella hacia dentro del ascensor y pulsando el botón de parada—. De hecho, podrías pedirme que te diga que sí a todo, tal y como yo he hecho contigo, y lo haría a ciegas, sin escrúpulos.

—¿De verdad? —ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto —respondió él.

Hermione ya se había aprovechado de él una vez sin su conocimiento, no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, mañana iba a preguntarle si quería entrar en un verdadero matrimonio de conveniencia con ella. Le daría la opción de que se tratara de un acuerdo de negocios, lo que significaba que podrían divorciarse cuando quisieran, o de que aquello fuera real. Todo dependía de él.

—¿Podrías hacer eso? —preguntó de nuevo, todavía sin terminar de creer en él.

—Sí —dijo—. Porque por alguna extraña razón creo que sé lo que quieres preguntarme, y tengo la sensación de que es lo que quiero yo también, ¿quién sabe por qué? Ya me has dicho que estoy loco, tal vez eso sea atractivo —la rodeó con su brazo, llevándola a su pecho y besándola brevemente en los labios. La mantuvo en sus brazos, sus ojos marrones mirándolo, casi suplicando—. Aunque tengo fama de haberme equivocado otras veces. Tal vez querías pedirme que te diera un riñón o algo así.

—No, tengo dos y por el momento funcionan muy bien —dijo. Ella colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué voy a decirle a Alice? Mi pobre niña.

Draco no había pensado en lo difícil que sería. Su hija no quería otro papá, pero él no quería otra cosa que casarse con su mamá, y si esto se hacía realidad, lo otro también. Le frotó la espalda y le dijo:

—Si tuviera las palabras exactas para decir en este momento las diría, pero la verdad es que estoy perdido. No sé nada acerca de niños. Mi nivel de madurez emocional es casi el mismo que el de un niño de cinco años, así que de nuevo no puedo ayudar.

—Está bien, voy a pensar en algo. Sólo tienes que mantener la mente abierta para mi pregunta de mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —ella se dio la vuelta, apretó el botón de "abrir puertas" y salió del ascensor.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Draco dijo:

—Sí. La respuesta es sí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione encontró a Draco sentado en el sofá de dos plazas en la misma terraza donde se habían reunido la noche anterior. Él la miró, expectante. Acarició el espacio que había a su lado. Alice, que estaba escondida tras la falda de su madre, fue a sentarse a su lado. Hermione se quedó de pie.

—Hola señorita Alice. Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? —preguntó. Tomó la mano de la niña y se la estrechó.

—Estoy bien, señor Draco. Acabamos de desayunar —la niña tenía un libro con la cubierta algo desgastada en su mano. Draco sonrió. Al verla sostener aquel libro podía ver a la Hermione de hacía tantos años. La pequeña comenzó a hojear las páginas. Hermione miró a Draco y le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. No sabía lo que eso significaba, por lo que decidió seguir hablando con la niña.

—¿Tu mamá te ha hablado sobre el baile de anoche? —preguntó.

La niña asintió sin mirarlo. En cambio, continuó pasando las páginas de su libro.

—¿Te ha dicho que tus vacaciones van a ser ampliadas? —preguntó de nuevo.

Una vez más, una pequeña inclinación de cabeza por su parte.

—¿Te gustan los viajes en tren, Alice? —quiso saber.

—¿Te gusta Peter Rabbit? —preguntó Alice en lugar de responder. Ella levantó su libro para que lo viera.

—No veo lo que eso tiene que ver con mi pregunta, pero sí, supongo que sí —se rió Draco. Hermione sonrió también. La niña le entregó el libro a él—. ¿Quieres que te lea esto?

—Sólo si quieres —consintió Alice.

—Podría leértelo en el tren hoy. Tú y tu mamá, yo y tu niñera tomaremos un tren a un pequeño país llamado Gales. No está tan terriblemente lejos. He reservado un vagón de tren para ti e Ingrid, y otro para mamá y para mí. ¿Suena razonable?

—¿Que si suena qué? —preguntó la niña, confundida.

Hermione se arrodilló delante de su hija y le dijo:

—Cariño, te lo dije. Vamos a una gran casa junto al mar, en un acantilado gigante, llamada Whitehall. Es del señor Draco. Él nos pidió que fuéramos de vacaciones allí, ¿recuerdas? —miró a Draco y le preguntó—: ¿De verdad has reservado dos vagones de tren? Pensé que tú y yo nos apareceríamos.

—Yo sabía que preferirías ir con Alice, así que iré ustedes —respondió con sinceridad.

Alice se deslizó fuera del banco, tomó su libro de las manos de Draco y le dijo:

—No, gracias. No quiero ir. Quiero ir a casa de mi abuela y Bob. Bob es su marido, no es mi abuelo. El nombre de mi abuelo es "abuelo".

Draco trató de contener la risa con ese pequeño comentario.

—¿Realmente no quieres ir a la playa y ver los acantilados gigantes? Va a ser muy divertido. Quiero que vengas, te echaría mucho de menos si no vienes.

Alice tomó la mano de su madre y la miró.

—¿De verdad quieres ir, mamá?

—Yo sí quiero, Alice.

La niña bajó la mirada hacia el suelo por un momento, y luego de nuevo a Draco.

—¿Besaste a mi mamá anoche?

No estaba seguro de cómo podía haber llegado ella a esa conclusión, pero de nuevo la mente de un niño le era complicada.

—Te dije que le hicieras a tu mamá a esa pregunta, ¿recuerdas? —hizo un guiño a Hermione.

—Le pregunté esta mañana y me dijo que te preguntara a ti —respondió Alice.

Draco sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, ¿puedes guardar un secreto? —la niña asintió. Draco se acercó más, empujó hacia atrás su cabello y le susurró al oído—: Sí, señorita Alice, ayer le di un beso a tu mamá y espero que pueda besarla hoy también.

Ella sonrió a Draco. Luego se acercó a su madre, la tomó de la mano y le preguntó:

—¿A qué hora sale el tren?

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Alice es la nieta de su abuelo.**

* * *

 _"Ciertamente no hay tantos hombres de gran fortuna en el mundo como mujeres bonitas que los merezcan."_ —Jane Austen.

 _"Soy tan guapo y rico que seguramente nadie merece más amor y buena suerte que yo, ¿verdad?"_ —Draco Malfoy.

 _"¿Que Draco dijo qué? Eso es gracioso."_ —Hermione Granger.

* * *

Al alejarse del vagón de tren donde estaba su hija, Hermione se metió en su pequeño mundo. Alice se había estado portando mal, corriendo por el tren, negándose a quedarse quieta, negándose a comer su almuerzo… en resumen, siendo una niña promedio de cuatro años. Por eso Hermione había pasado la última hora con ella en vez de pasar tiempo con Draco. No había podido pasar cinco segundos con él desde que salieron de la estación, mucho menos abordar el asunto del negocio del "matrimonio de conveniencia" que le había propuesto. Finalmente Hermione hizo que Alice, al igual que Ingrid, durmieran la siesta, así que decidió que era hora de encontrar a Draco. Quizás él también se portara mal, aunque pensar en eso la hizo sonreír. Empezó a hurgar en su bolso mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo del tren, esos movimientos y sacudidas le resultaban tan familiares que le recordaban momentos más felices (y a veces más tristes) de cuando estaban en la escuela.

Fue cuando finalmente encontró su agenda que chocó con alguien. Al levantar la vista, eso que sostenía cayó de sus manos a sus pies.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo, erizándosele la piel al escuchar el acento familiar de Lucius Malfoy.

—No hay problema, señorita Granger.

¿Se atrevería a mirar hacia arriba? Ella recogió sus pertenencias, permaneció de rodillas y levantó la cabeza lentamente. Oh... por... Merlín... ¡Lucius Malfoy estaba en el tren, justo en frente de ella! Se puso de pie y dijo:

—Señor Malfoy, qué sorpresa. Sabía que vendría a Whitehall, pero no tenía idea de que nos acompañaría en el tren.

—A menudo voy donde está mi hijo —respondió.

Hermione ni siquiera quería saber lo que eso significaba.

—Sí, bueno, podría decir lo mismo de mi hija. Claro que ella solo tiene cuatro años, no está en la víspera de los treinta —comentó ella un tanto sarcásticamente, pero Lucius sonrió.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo? —hizo un gesto hacia un vagón vacío detrás de ella. Todas las persianas en el interior se cerraron de repente. ¿Debería entrar en un vagón de tren vacío con un antiguo Mortífago, especialmente en ese momento que nadie sabía dónde estaba? Ella cuadró sus hombros y pensó que por qué no. Ya no le tenía miedo a ese hombre.

—¿Es este tu vagón? —preguntó mientras entraba.

—Cielos, no, mi vagón está en primera clase. Este es el del muggle al que persuadí para que intercambiara su sitio conmigo —bromeó con una sonrisa.

—Hagamos esto rápido, Lucius. Me imagino que quieres preguntarme mis intenciones, o avisarme de Draco… o decirme que soy una sangre sucia, no lo suficientemente digna ni para lamer la tierra de los zapatos de tu hijo, y mucho menos para casarme con él. Bueno, hazlo. Ya casi es la hora de almorzar —ella miró su reloj antes de volver a mirarlo.

Él se rió de nuevo y comentó:

—Estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente buena como para lamer la tierra de sus zapatos —mientras ella lo escrudiñaba con la miraba, él se sentó—. Oh, ahora deberías reírte. Eso fue gracioso, tienes que admitirlo.

Hermione se sentó frente a él.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? —preguntó.

Ella suspiró.

—Seré sincera. Planeo ofrecerle a tu hijo una propuesta de matrimonio de verdad el día de hoy. Su anuncio de anoche fue todo una mentira porque ese maldito baile se estaba celebrando en su honor. Él todavía no tenía una prometida, por lo que me pidió que lo acompañara con la artimaña. Accedí. Ahora que he tenido tiempo de considerar las cosas, quiero ofrecerle un arreglo comercial. Sé que necesita casarse rápidamente, y creo que soy capaz de hacer el papel de una buena esposa.

—Y con este llamado acuerdo comercial tendrías la ventaja de tener su dinero —dijo el hombre, mirándola directamente.

De nuevo tendría que ser honesta.

—En cierto sentido, aunque el dinero nunca ha sido tan importante para mí. Como dije, es un acuerdo comercial que le voy a ofrecer, por lo que podemos firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. Planeo abrir mi negocio de tasación en Inglaterra, por lo que tendré mi propio dinero para gastar. No espero nada de él excepto que pueda ofrecerme un matrimonio seguro.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado sincera. Decidió pasarlo por alto y decir:

—He sido sincera contigo, ahora, por favor, ofréceme lo mismo. Dime por qué piensas que esto nunca funcionará. Aléjame de tu único hijo. Dime que debe casarse con una sangre pura. Vamos, estoy esperando.

Lucius se cruzó de piernas.

—Siempre has sido una pequeña chiquilla irritante. ¿Sabes que me he dado cuenta de que tu hija no se parece en nada a ti cuando eras niña?

—No me conocías cuando tenía cuatro años —respondió Hermione—, ¿y cuándo has visto a mi hija?

Lucius asintió, y aunque Hermione no sabía lo que significaba ese asentimiento, no le gustaba que la conversación se centrara en Alice. Sin embargo, parecía que no tenía otra opción cuando el hombre dijo:

—La vi cuando tú y Draco se registraron en la estación. Ella se sentó sobre los hombros de Draco. Tu hija es una hermosa y pequeña rubia con asombrosos ojos grises del mismo color que los míos. Exactamente igual que los de Draco.

Hermione supo al instante que él lo sabía. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, confusa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Entonces, ¿lo sabes? ¿Es por eso que estás de acuerdo con este matrimonio?

—Sí, lo sé. No siempre lo supe. Me di cuenta de que podría tener un hijo ahí fuera, en algún lugar, cuando un hombre intentó chantajearme hace casi cuatro años. Solo hice la conexión cuando la vi esta mañana. Es un milagro que él no se haya dado cuenta todavía. Sabes, a mi hijo le debieron haber dicho que tuvo una hija hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero finalmente dijo:

—Sí, sí, creo que debería haberle contado esto hace mucho tiempo… pero estaba casada, aunque fuera en un matrimonio sin amor, un matrimonio terrible con un mentiroso que lo único que hizo fue llevarse todo mi dinero. Kevin nunca podría haber tenido hijos, pero se olvidó de decirme eso a pesar de que sabía que esa era la única razón por la que quería casarme. Lo que pasó esa noche con Draco, en ese baile hace casi cinco años, fue un acto deliberado por mi parte. Draco nunca me lo perdonaría, pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho porque me dio a Alice. Protegeré a mi hija con todo lo que soy, Lucius, y el matrimonio con Draco me ayudará a lograrlo.

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante ante eso. Hermione se puso de pie y preguntó:

»¿Nunca trataste de averiguarlo con certeza cuando mi ex marido intentó chantajearte?

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pero pensé que seguramente fuera una mentira, así que le pagué y le dije que nunca volviera a llamar a mi puerta otra vez. Le advertí que nunca se contactara con mi hijo, o lo encontraría y lo mataría. Aunque tengo que advertirte, Draco sabe acerca de este intento de chantaje. Seguramente sospechará algo pronto. Debería haberlo sospechado hace mucho tiempo —el hombre respiró profundamente—. Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando la vi esta mañana. Entonces lo supe.

Él se levantó también.

—¿Vas a decírselo a Draco? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Eso es cosa tuya. Primero tienes que convertir su proposición falsa en una propuesta de matrimonio real. No me importa si se trata de un acuerdo comercial, tiene que ser real por el bien de la niña. Asumo que es obsesivo contigo, no tendrás ningún problema con eso, ¿verdad? —dijo divertido.

La mente de Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas en ese momento, pero lo único que ella pareció notar fue la palabra "obsesivo".

—¿Puedes deletrear "obsesivo"? —él la miró confundido. Era una reminiscencia de la conversación con Draco y sabía que él no entendería su humor, pero en ese momento se sintió mareada y ligera a la vez. Alzó las cejas con asombro. ¿Sería tan fácil? ¿Lucius Malfoy iba a respaldar esto y apoyar ese matrimonio?

—Te aseguro que puedo deletrear muchas palabras. ¿Quieres que comience con "abuelo"? —él sonrió—. La pregunta es, ¿puedes mantener a mi hijo en ese estado el tiempo suficiente para que este matrimonio sea real?

—Eso espero —dijo ella—. Nunca he fallado en nada en mi vida hasta ahora.

—No, supongo que no —respondió, abriendo la puerta para ella. Ella se volvió antes de salir.

—Lamento haberte ocultado a tu nieta. Realmente había circunstancias atenuantes. Al principio, mi exmarido se enteró de quién era el padre del bebé y quise dejarlo varias veces, incluso planeé decirle a Draco que tenía una hija, pero Kevin siempre ideaba algo ruin para detenerme. Todo eso ha quedado en el pasado, aunque sé que le he fallado a mi hija y a muchas otras personas. Estoy intentando volver a hacer las cosas bien.

Después de decir aquello, Hermione abandonó el vagón… pero el hombre tomó su mano y la hizo girar.

—No le has fallado a nadie. He hecho más cosas en mi vida de las que me arrepiento que diez hombres juntos. Eso ya lo sabes. Solo podemos tratar de corregir nuestros errores y seguir a partir de ahí. Por lo menos ahora sé que tengo una nieta. Sí, Draco podría enfadarse cuando se entere de lo de Alice. No se lo digas enseguida. Conozco a mi hijo y sé que eso es lo mejor. Cásate con él primero. En cuanto a tu ex marido, bueno, las cosas tienen una forma de volver a la gente. Al final obtendrá su merecido. ¿Puedes deletrear "castigo"?

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa que ni siquiera sabía que había estado aguantando. Lucius sonrió con complicidad y asintió. La mujer se dirigió hacia el vagón que estaba compartiendo con Draco y Lucius regresó al suyo para sentarse a pensar. Él había tenido al ex marido de Hermione prácticamente en la palma de su mano, pero dejó que el bastardo se fuera con unos miles de galeones y una advertencia. Sí, ese hombre obtendría su merecido.

Lucius seguía mirando por la puerta abierta de su vagón cuando vio pasar a una niña pequeña con cabello rubio.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó. La niña se volvió hacia Lucius. Estaba claro que había estado llorando, y verla así hizo que el corazón del hombre se agitara un poco—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No encuentro a mi mamá. ¿Eres el padre del señor Draco? —quiso saber ella—. Me dijo que su padre tenía el pelo largo y rubio, como el mío.

—Tú debes de ser Alice —respondió Lucius. Verla de cerca, en persona, hizo que su corazón latiera en su garganta—. Ahora te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿a dónde vas y por qué estás llorando? No es seguro para una niña caminar sola por los pasillos de un tren tan grande como este. Tienes que volver a tu vagón.

—Mi niñera está dormida, y yo tuve miedo al despertarme y ver que mi mamá no estaba allí —dijo Alice. Sus lágrimas casi se habían ido cuando entró en el vagón de Lucius y se subió al asiento, a su lado.

—Oye, ¿yo te invité a entrar? ¿Dije que podías sentarte?

Alice pareció consternada. Bajó del asiento y se volvió hacia la puerta para irse.

»¿Alice? —dijo Lucius de nuevo. Ella se giró para mirarle—. Puedes entrar y sentarte, pero tú y yo necesitamos tener una charla sobre los peligros de hablar con extraños.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y saltó dentro otra vez. Lucius la levantó y la puso en el asiento junto a él.

—Oh, mamá ya tuvo esa charla conmigo.

—¿Y la escuchaste?

—Sí. Utilicé mis oídos —dijo Alice. No es que hubiera dicho algo inteligente o atrevido, ella simplemente le respondió honestamente, lo que hizo reír a Lucius.

Ella era su nieta. La única hija de su único hijo. La niña que nunca tuvo pero que siempre quiso, y alguien necesitaba ayudar a Hermione Granger a protegerla de su ex marido. Decidió en ese mismo momento que ese alguien sería él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó a ella.

—Cuatro. Fue mi cumpleaños hace tres días.

—¿Qué te han regalado por tu cumpleaños?

Todas las lágrimas desaparecieron por completo.

—Mi padre Kevin y mi madrastra Lauren me han regalado un conejito rosa horrible. Mi mami una caja de música con pequeños animales de vidrio dentro de ella, y mi abuela y Bob me enviaron un jersey y un libro nuevo. Gramps me envió una caña de pescar, pero no sé cómo pescar. Mi niñera me compró una ardilla de peluche y Draco dijo que cuando llegáramos a Gales me regalaría una casa de juegos, porque tuve que dejar mi caja de cartón en el hotel.

—Esos son muchos regalos —dijo Lucius con cierto humor. De hecho, pensó que sonaba como una lamentable cantidad de regalos. Recordó que cuando Draco tenía su edad solían hacerle muchos regalos, y esta niña tenía un par de peluches, una caja de música, un jersey, un libro y una caña de pescar, pero parecía complacida. Tendría que darle algo especial cuando llegaran a Whitehall.

Mientras pensaba, notó que la mano de la niña se movía hacia arriba para tocar un alfiler de serpiente plateado que había puesto en la solapa de su traje muggle.

—Me gustan las serpientes —comentó.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa en la cara. Era correcto que le gustaran... ya que ella era una Malfoy—. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó de repente. Si ella tuviera el apellido de ese hombre maldeciría a todos en aquel tren.

—El mismo que mi mamá. Mi papá tiene un apellido diferente. El suyo es McKenzie.

A Lucius le gustó eso. Hermione Granger era inteligente, se había asegurado de que la niña tuviera su apellido en lugar del de su ex marido. Continuó mirando a la niña, que estaba estirando su mano para tocar el pelo de Lucius.

—Tu cabello es bonito y largo —dijo Alice—. ¿Puedo cepillarlo?

—No —respondió, más áspero de lo que pretendía sonar—. Pero gracias por el cumplido. Tu cabello es bonito y largo también. Es del mismo color que el mío, ¿lo notaste?

—Sí. También es igual que el del señor Draco —sin previo aviso, ella trepó al regazo de Lucius. Le quitó el alfiler de la serpiente de la solapa y accidentalmente se pinchó el dedo, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Lucius se lo quitó inmediatamente. Quería decirle que eso era lo que conseguía por ser tan atrevida como para trepar a su regazo. Esa era su recompensa por tomar algo que no era suyo, porque él podía ser su abuelo, pero ella no lo sabía. Él era un extraño para ella, y Alice no debería simplemente tomar cosas, incluso si realmente las quería, aunque eso era muy Malfoy por su parte.

Sin embargo, al ver a la niña llorar mientras sostenía su dedo contra su pecho con una gota de sangre en el extremo, hizo que el anciano se detuviera. Sacó su varita, curó la pequeña herida y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya, ya, pequeña Alice. Todo estará bien. No te preocupes por nada. Me ocuparé de ti.

Puso el alfiler en su pequeño jersey de punto mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse. Él dijo:

—Feliz cumpleaños tardío, pequeña Alice. Puedes quedarte con este alfiler. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a tu vagón —la levantó en sus brazos y caminó hacia allí. Una vez fuera, golpeó la ventana para despertar a la niñera. La mujer mayor se sorprendió de ver al antiguo Mortífago con Alice en brazos—. ¿Alguna vez te quedas despierta? ¡Mi hijo me dijo que todo lo que haces es dormir!

Ingrid intentó quitarle a la niña, pero él la sentó en uno de los asientos. Se inclinó y dijo:

»Ahora, Alice, insisto en que te quedes en este vagón a menos que estés con Draco, mamá, esta mujer de aquí o yo. ¿Entiendes? Nadie más.

—Está bien —respondió. Ella parecía más interesada en su nuevo alfiler que en lo que le decía. Él miró aquel pequeño regalo también.

—Guárdalo por mí, ¿vale?

—Gracias, padre de Draco.

El hombre mayor se volvió hacia la puerta y dijo:

—Por favor, llámame abuelo.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento mientras consideraba su pedido, pero luego añadió:

—Gracias, abuelo.

Lucius miró a Ingrid, que parecía como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro, y luego de vuelta a Alice, que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Ella estaba poniendo el alfiler de serpiente en una corbata que estaba alrededor del cuello de un dragón verde de peluche. Él sonrió mientras se alejaba.

* * *

 **NT :** Han pasado mil años, pero como ya debéis saber me resulta horrorosamente difícil traducir esta historia xD  
Y hablando de traducciones, la autora de "Mugglefied" ha vuelto a actualizar :D ¿Alguien entusiasmado por eso? \o/  
¿Y por "Y volar" o "Trato hecho"? Vuelvo del hiatus bitches :')

 **¿Me dejas un review? :P  
Cristy.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: ¿Te casarías conmigo? Y otras muchas preguntas.**

* * *

" _Es una verdad reconocida universalmente que un hombre soltero en posesión de una buena fortuna debe buscar una esposa_." —Jane Austen.

" _Soy un hombre soltero con una gran fortuna, quiero una buena esposa. ¿Es tan malo?_ " —Draco Malfoy.

" _Soy una mujer soltera que necesita una buena fortuna, seré una buena esposa a cambio, así que no hay nada de malo en eso._ " —Hermione Granger.

* * *

—Merlín, ahí estás. ¡Ha parecido una eternidad! —Draco hizo un mohín y prácticamente tiró de Hermione hacia dentro del compartimento. Ella se sentó, cansada, y él pudo ver de inmediato que parecía molesta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No me dijiste que tu padre estaría en el tren —comentó ella.

Ahora Draco parecía preocupado.

—¿Te dijo algo? Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho, lo sé.

—Está bien —respondió ella, suspirando.

—No has estado con él todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Draco, horrorizado.

—Dios mío, no —la mirada de Hermione se tornó agobiada de solo imaginarlo—. He estado con Alice. Te dije que no le gusta mucho viajar.

Hermione dejó su bolso en el suelo y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió hacia abajo para que el viento soplara su cabello. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Draco pensó que se veía hermosa allí de pie. ¡Qué horror! ¿Estaba realmente enamorándose de ella después de solo dos días? El sol brillaba a través del cristal, rebotaba alrededor del pequeño compartimento de tren y jugaba con los tonos dorados de su cabello. De alguna manera, solo el hecho de que él notara que ella tenía oro en su cabello le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba sumido en un profundo problema.

Fue golpeado por sus propias palabras de repente: enamorado. ¿Amor? Tal vez todavía no, pero estaba muy cerca. Le encantaba besarla, y quería hacerlo una y otra vez, le gustaba pasar tiempo en su compañía y pensaba que estaría dispuesto a contraer un matrimonio real con ella. Eso tenía que significar algo. Y lo más importante, ella le había hecho olvidarse por completo de su misteriosa mujer.

No había anticipado que esto pudiera pasar cuando ayer le sugirió que simulara ser su prometida, pero a veces a las malas personas les pasaban cosas agradables cuando menos se lo esperaban. Se preguntó si ella sería una buena amante. ¿Era apasionada, salvaje y desinhibida? ¿Se compararía con su amante enmascarada? Draco las comparaba a todas con ella, aunque con Granger era diferente. Quería querer a Hermione más de lo que quería a la mujer enmascarada. ¿Sería eso posible?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando ahora, el sol brillaba detrás de su cabeza y el viento de la ventana abierta hacía volar su largo cabello hacia adelante. Extendió la mano y, como si fueran amantes, ella la tomó sin dudarlo. Después de eso se sentó a su lado.

—¿No tenías una pregunta o una propuesta de negocios que hacerme hoy, amor? —él llevó la mano a su boca y le besó los nudillos ligeramente. Puso sus manos entrelazadas en el asiento, entre ellos.

¿Dónde estaba todo su famoso coraje cuando más lo necesitaba? Ella apenas sabía por dónde empezar.

—Draco, ¿qué va a pasar después de que nuestras vacaciones en Whitehall hayan terminado? ¿Después de que Alice y yo volvamos a Londres?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Qué es lo que te va a pasar? ¿Les dirás a tus padres que nos separamos? ¿Que peleamos y terminamos nuestro compromiso? Porque estuvimos fingiendo todo el tiempo… ¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Comenzar de nuevo? Se te está acabando el tiempo y lo sabes.

Él frunció el ceño más profundamente y soltó su mano.

—Sí, lo sé y no necesito que me lo recuerdes. ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? ¿Te molestó? —¡Por Merlín! ¿Le habría dicho su padre que podría tener un hijo por ahí? ¿Pensaría que él era el tipo de hombre que no cuidaría de su propio hijo? ¿Estaba ella comparándolo con ese ex marido suyo?—. Escucha, Hermione, solo dime lo que piensas.

—Dime primero qué va a pasar cuando terminen nuestras vacaciones —insistió. Se levantó de nuevo, pero el tren se sacudió y ella tropezó. Él tiró de su brazo para que volviera a su lado.

—Siéntate antes de que te lastimes —dijo lacónicamente, enojado con ella y con él de repente. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todas esas preguntas? ¿No podía seguir fingiendo hasta que él pudiera convencerla de hacerlo real?

Ella rogó:

—Por favor, contéstame.

—No lo sé, francamente. No he pensado muy bien lo que pueda venir después —respondió con sinceridad y haciendo un mohín un tanto infantil.

—Pero seguro que no quieres que Talbert herede tu dinero —jadeó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No seas tonta! —ahora fue él quien se puso de pie. Alcanzó la ventana y la cerró. Luego volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en el asiento frente a ella—. ¡Suéltalo, Granger! ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —Draco estaba completamente confundido, y también algo molesto.

—Tu padre lo sabe —reveló ella, luego vaciló un momento.

—¿Qué sabe él? —preguntó lentamente.

Quería soltarlo todo, pero finalmente dijo:

—Él sabe que esto no es un compromiso real —solo mentía en parte, lo cual no estaba del todo mal, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Draco se levantó de nuevo, horrorizado.

—Me confrontó con algunas cosas —comenzó, (no necesitaba saber qué cosas)—, y lo solté, pero también le dije que quería rectificar ese asunto ofreciéndote una propuesta de negocios.

—¡DILO! —casi gritó, sentándose de nuevo.

—Creo que dado que el tiempo se está acabando, no tienes otras opciones, claramente no quieres que Talbert herede lo que es tuyo y ahora que nos llevamos tan bien… es decir, que ya no somos niños, que le gustas a Alice y a mí, y creo que yo también te gusto… y como besas realmente bien... —él se levantó y puso su mano sobre su boca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a alargar esta proposición? —preguntó, complacido con lo que había oído hasta ahora—. Porque te lo dije anoche, mi respuesta ya era sí —se sentó a su lado, con la mano todavía en su boca.

Hermione se deshizo de ella y dijo:

—¿Tú también crees que deberíamos entrar en un matrimonio de conveniencia?

—Como sea que quieras llamarlo… sí, me casaré contigo, Hermione —dijo sonriendo.

—Sería real —advirtió ella—. Quiero decir, un acuerdo comercial real, pero también un matrimonio real, con afecto y responsabilidades compartidas.

—Por supuesto que sería real. Un matrimonio con todas las trampas —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Ella juguetonamente le golpeó el pecho mientras se levantaba.

—Me refiero a un acuerdo comercial real. Firmaría un acuerdo prematrimonial, podemos verlo como un negocio exclusivamente si así lo quieres, pero por el bien de Alice quiero que parezca real. Creo que tenemos afecto el uno por el otro, que es más de lo que sentí con Kevin en los últimos años.

—Ven aquí, amor —esta vez le dio unas palmaditas en el regazo.

—Espera, hay más.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres Hermione Granger, así que por supuesto que hay más. Quieres repasar todos los malditos puntos mientras que yo solo quiero besarte. ¿Qué hacemos? —en lugar de su regazo, dio unas palmaditas en el asiento, a su lado, cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en una acción familiar.

—Realmente necesito decir esto y obtener tu visto bueno, porque si no estás de acuerdo entonces no puedo casarme contigo. Lo digo en serio —ella se sentó frente a él, en lugar de a su lado.

Draco la miró seriamente y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Te escucho.

Hermione se mordió el labio por un momento.

—Quiero más hijos. No negociaré con este punto. Si no estás de acuerdo, es un adiós ahora mismo. Quiero tu solemne palabra sobre esto —después de lo que pasó con Kevin era muy importante que ella descubriera las intenciones de Draco acerca de tener niños. Él podría tener una relación con Alice, una buena relación, pero eso no significaba que él quisiera tener hijos propios. Hermione no sería engañada de nuevo.

—Déjame mostrarte mi respuesta de manera gráfica —se rió, inclinándose hacia delante, agarrándola del brazo y acercándola a su regazo. Sacó su varita y en dos segundos las persianas estuvieron bajadas y la puerta cerrada. Él besó su cuello, sus manos la sujetaban fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.

Besaba su cuello y su mandíbula, y sus manos ya recorrían su cuerpo cuando ella dijo:

—¿Significa esto que estamos comprometidos? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta de negocios?

Tenía ganas de decirle que no, que no aceptaba su maldita proposición de negocios. Quería casarse con ella de verdad en todos los sentidos, pero iría paso a paso. Ayer habían fingido un compromiso; anoche ya era un compromiso falso que se prolongaría durante las vacaciones, y ahora era un "matrimonio de conveniencia" o un acuerdo comercial. Con su suerte, ¡estarían locamente enamorados para cuando llegaran a Whitehall! Para él aquello era "un matrimonio más que conveniente", ya que quería casarse con ella a toda costa, lo cual era muy, muy conveniente.

—Acepto, amor —la sostuvo contra él, sus senos presionados contra su pecho, sus manos en su cabello y su boca inclinada sobre la de ella. Todo encajaba perfectamente. Ellos encajaban perfectamente. Draco había empezado a mover sus labios contra los de ella, pero Hermione tuvo que arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

Se apartó de su pecho y añadió:

—Tengo algo más que decirte.

—¿No puede esperar? —le suplicó. Él la instó a volver hacia él y besó su cuello.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio. Su lengua y sus labios eran perversos, pero en cuanto recuperó sus sentidos insistió:

—En serio, Draco, esto es importante. Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. Tengo un secreto horrible.

—¿Tienes una deformidad? —preguntó, su boca dirigiéndose hacia su oreja. Tiró del lóbulo con los dientes.

—Oh, sí —dijo ella. Él se apartó y la miró, sorprendido—. No, no me refería a la deformidad, sino a que eso se sintió bien.

Él se rió y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero ella se apartó.

—Draco, realmente tengo que contarte sobre lo que tu padre y yo discutimos. Es importante, es algo que te he ocultado durante mucho tiempo y me temo que te enojará. Tu padre cree que debería esperar a decírtelo después de que nos casemos, pero creo que necesito confesártelo ahora.

Draco cerró los ojos por un instante para reflexionar sobre cómo decirle que simplemente se callara y lo besara ya.

—Hermione, por favor, si me dejas besarte ahora mismo prometo no enfadarme contigo… y francamente, mi padre generalmente sabe lo que es mejor en cada momento, así que si dice que esperes, deberías esperar.

—No creo que deba esperar, y sé que te enfadarás de todos modos —argumentó ella.

—Lo único que sé es que lo estoy ahora porque no me dejas besarte.

—Eres como un niño de cinco años —terció ella.

—Exactamente, así que dame lo que quiero o te lanzaré un hechizo —prometió—. Ya te he dicho que me casaré contigo, así que créeme cuando te juro que nada de lo que puedas decirme me enfadará, excepto ahora.

—¿Me lo prometes? —dijo ella con seriedad.

Draco consideró sus palabras, ella lo observó mientras lo hacía, y un momento repentinamente incómodo y silencioso vaciló entre ellos, con Hermione todavía en su regazo. Se miraron el uno al otro, ella pensaba cómo decirle lo de Alice, él trataba de averiguar qué tipo de oscuro secreto podría tener que hiciera que pudiera enojarse con ella.

Él habló primero.

—No me importa tu oscuro secreto. Nunca podrías haber hecho la mitad de las cosas terribles que he hecho yo, y esa es la verdad. Sea lo que sea, no importa, no me importa, y ya te perdono, tienes mi palabra. No planeo contarte todos mis secretos así que no tienes que decirme los tuyos. De hecho, insisto en que no lo hagas.

Si tan solo fuera así de fácil. Hermione sabía que si no se lo decía ahora tendría que decírselo más tarde. Este era un secreto que ella no podía evitar decirle, y no importaba lo que él dijera, terminaría enfadándose y estaría en su derecho. Aun así, ella se rendiría por ahora. Su respuesta sonó como una súplica...

—Draco —suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Puso una mano en su cuello. Su pulso era rápido. Dejó que viajara hasta su hombro, su antebrazo, hasta su mano. Hermione Granger estaba aquí frente a él... de hecho, sobre él. Su ingle se apretó con solo mirarla. Su pulso se aceleró para coincidir con el de ella. Él mantuvo una mano en su espalda y le tomó la cara. Su pulgar frotó su mejilla, luego su nariz, luego su labio inferior, adelante y atrás. Apoyó la frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos también.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo, Granger? —preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero sé que es contagioso porque tú también me lo estás haciendo a mí.

La miró de nuevo, luego bajó la cabeza y la besó. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y flexibles. Su lengua entró en su boca y tocó la de ella antes de lamer nuevamente su labio inferior. Ella gimió y él se quedó sin aliento. Se movió para que ambos quedaran tumbados en el estrecho asiento, él contra el respaldo y ella en el borde.

Levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Podría adorarte todo el día. Estar contigo es casi una experiencia sagrada, por lo que adorar es la única palabra que puedo usar para expresar lo que siento. Comenzaría aquí, en tu boca —la besó de nuevo, tirando de su labio inferior ligeramente con sus dientes—, y luego iría a tu hermoso cuello, y te mordería ligeramente —Draco le mostró cómo. Ella se estremeció, y él la atrajo hacia sí. Su mano subió y bajó por su costado hacia su pecho—. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, amor. Realmente lo tienes. Si me dejaras mostraría reverencia a tus hermosos pechos, les daría tanta atención como merecen.

Hermione se echó a reír, colocó una mano en su hombro para aferrarse con fuerza mientras lo veía inclinarse hacia sus pechos. Besó la zona donde su blusa estaba desabotonada en la parte superior. Lamió desde la línea de escote hasta su cuello mientras su mano ahuecaba el peso de su pecho izquierdo. Luego besó sus senos sobre la blusa.

Ella se arqueó hacia arriba. Sentía esa necesidad y deseo que habían estado latentes durante tanto tiempo, y que finalmente podía desatar. Necesitaba que tocara sus pechos, y como si pudiera leerle la mente, él colocó su pulgar en el centro del izquierdo, lo frotó de un lado a otro, y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Él mantuvo los suyos abiertos. No quería perderse ni un momento de eso. No había sentido ese tipo de deseo por una mujer en años. Besó su boca brevemente antes de que su mano bajara a su estómago.

—Después de venerar tus hermosos pechos le rendiría homenaje a tus caderas —su mano fue directo allí, por encima de su falda gris. Le besó el cuello y la mandíbula cuando su mano volvió a subir por su cadera hasta su estómago, y le sacó la blusa de dentro de la falda.

»¿Por qué te has vestido como si fueras a una reunión de negocios en lugar de a unas vacaciones? —comentó de repente.

Ella se rió de nuevo, miró su rostro y dijo:

—Hoy he tenido una reunión de negocios contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí, conmigo. La próxima vez que tengamos una reunión de negocios te quiero con bragas rojas, sujetador y ligas, nada más, ¿entiendes? —su mano estaba ahora sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago. Movió su dedo índice hacia adelante y hacia atrás, peligrosamente cerca de la parte inferior de sus pechos.

—Draco, tenemos que detenernos, esto es un tren y alguien podría entrar aquí —dijo ella entre respiraciones superficiales.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—Si entran diré que estoy en medio de mis oraciones de la mañana. Estoy adorando a mi deidad, Hermione Granger.

Hermione rió de nuevo. Se sentía tan ligera y feliz. Todo parecía perfecto e idílico. ¿Se atrevería siquiera a considerar el hecho de que podría estar enamorándose? Ciertamente se sentía amada por Draco. Recordó entonces lo dulce que fue después de que hicieran el amor en aquel baile, hacía ya cinco años. Cómo la abrazaba y cuán amable y gentil había sido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un chico tan cruel, malcriado y mezquino se convertiría en un amante tan dulce y generoso?

Ella no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos una vez más y él tomó eso como una invitación para continuar. Su mano pasó sobre su pecho izquierdo cubierto con el sujetador, y jugó con el centro usando su pulgar y dedo índice mientras su boca regresaba a la de ella. La besó con fuerza y por mucho tiempo mientras le pellizcaba el pezón a través del satén de su sostén. La besó con el feroz deseo que había arrastrado en su alma durante tanto tiempo y que había temido que nunca encontrara liberación.

Se movió para estar parcialmente encima de ella, una hazaña no tan fácil en un espacio tan pequeño. Desabotonó su blusa, una rodilla empujó hacia arriba su falda mientras su boca aún besaba la suya. Sin embargo, ambos sintieron cómo se abría la puerta de su compartimento.

Hermione y Draco se congelaron a la vez. Él levantó la mirada pero mantuvo su mano en el pecho de la mujer, debajo de su camisa parcialmente abierta. Permaneció encima de ella mientras ambos descubrían a la persona que había entrado.

Lucius Malfoy se rió.

—Y pensar que habías conseguido convencerme de que solo se trataba de un simple matrimonio de conveniencia, señorita Granger. Un simple acuerdo comercial, ¿verdad? —se dio la vuelta y salió, todavía riendo.

Hermione se puso las manos en la cara y se encogió un poco. Draco se quedó encima de ella, la miró y se echó a reír.

—Eso me enseñará a cerrar la puerta cuando quiera privacidad durante mi rutina de adoración matutina.

Ella le golpeó el brazo con fuerza y salió de debajo de él. Después, ambos intentaron arreglar sus ropas.

—Qué vergüenza —siseó ella.

—Yo estoy contento. Míralo de esta manera, amor, al menos hemos convencido a mi padre de que es real —él se acercó y la ayudó a abotonarse la blusa.

Ella se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, miró por la ventana y continuó sacudiendo la cabeza, avergonzada.

Cuando todos estuvieron abotonados, él le tomó la mano otra vez y se la llevó a la boca de una manera tranquilizadora y familiar. Le besó la palma de la mano, puso ambas en su muslo y la miró, pensando que ahora a quien tendría que convencer de que eso era real era a ella.

Hermione tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía hablar por encima de un susurro. Ella siguió mirando por la ventana. Draco todavía sostenía su mano, su pulgar moviéndose ligeramente sobre su piel. Ella finalmente habló.

—Está bien, así están las cosas —Draco se esforzó por escuchar lo que estaba tratando de decir—. Tal vez no se trata de un simulacro, un acuerdo comercial o un matrimonio de conveniencia. Tal vez tu padre tenga razón. Tal vez sea real.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo en ese momento. Aún no.

Draco empezó a sonreír.

—¿Tal vez? —le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado esa conversación.

—Quizás deberíamos casarnos de verdad, simplemente hacerlo —continuó.

—Quizás deberíamos.

—¿Entonces, qué piensas?

Él la agarró y la sostuvo; Ella se giró para mirarle. Draco sonrió y dijo:

—Hermione Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

 **NT : **Como hay tantas personas que me piden lo mismo cada vez que actualizo (sobre todo con esta traducción) he considerado dejar esto por aquí para que todas puedan leerlo: Actualizo cuando puedo. Por favor, considerad que tengo una vida y no puedo dedicarme todo el día a escribir y traducir xD estoy en la recta final de mis carreras universitarias y debo dedicarles muuuuucho tiempo. Aparte, no siempre tengo ganas de estar tecleando, o simplemente no tengo inspiración. No soy una autora que desaparezca por largos periodos de tiempo, sigo actualizando mis otras historias con regularidad (toda la que puedo) así que porfissssssssssssss no me presionéis más x)

Por cierto, esta historia ha sido nominada en la categoría de "Mejor traducción" en los premios "Amortentia Awards" :3 Gracias bellezas.

 **¿Me dejas un review? xD**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
